Crescent Moon
by Cobalt-Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Full Moon Leah's Story. The story continues, from Jonathon's point of view. Takes place 17 years later.
1. Things are getting weird

**Here's the sequel!! Hope you enjoy it! Please Comment!**

Chapter 1

The grass swayed like locks of wolf fur as the wind blew, forcing the blades into submission. I sat in that grass, arms wrapped around my legs, chin resting on my knees. My eyes strained, searching the meadow before me. Dusk was coming and I had to be heading home but I didn't want to leave just yet.

I heard something rustling off to the left. I turned my head slowly, looking for the source of that sound. She trotted out of the brush then, ears pricked and tail waving. The coyote was gorgeous with sandy fur and light intelligent eyes, a miniature and less glorious version of the wolf but still magnificent in itself.

I cupped my hands and yipped to her, like I had so many other days. She paused, ears flickering to catch my voice. I did it again and she looked right at me, dark eyes unafraid. She sniffed the air then licked her muzzle with her dainty pink tongue. I grinned, happy to have been able to see her again before I had to head home.

She soon lost interest in me and put her nose to the ground, hunting for a rabbit or mouse for dinner. I quietly slipped away on hands and knees, making sure to be as soundless as possible.

The silence was broken by the loud rumbling of a dirt bike. I looked over my shoulder but she was already gone. I stood up and saw my cousin Isaac driving over the hill on his dirt bike. He grinned when he saw me and skidded to a stop, slinging gravel.

"Johnnayyy!!" He laughed, pronouncing my nickname like they did in the old eighties movies.

I chuckled slightly and walked up to him with quick strides. I slapped his outstretched hand, "What's up Isaac?"

"I could ask you the same thing, where's your bike?"

I shrugged, "I walked."

"Well there goes racing you around the track." Isaac ran a hand through his golden hair. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Thinking," I replied, kicking at a piece of gravel Isaac had slung into the grass.

"This isn't about that girl is it?" He leaned forward on his handlebars, grin widening.

I snorted, "Isn't everything about a girl?"

"Ha, you got that right." He laughed, "But seriously… is this about that girl, what's her name…"

"Mandy?" I finished for him.

"Yeah her!"

"We're just friends, Isaac…"

"Uh, uh!!!" Isaac rocked back in his seat so he was sitting straight up. He kicked the kickstand down and got off the bike. Even though he was a year older than me I was taller than him, and more muscular without even trying. It was probably the Quileute in me, my uncle Seth was huge. "I see the way you look at her."

I shook my head, "She has a boyfriend…"

"Who… if you don't mind me saying… is an ass."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You would know this how? You're starting to sound like a gossiping 13 year old girl, cuz."

He punched my arm and I couldn't help but notice it didn't hurt me but it hurt him. He shook his hand slightly, trying to be inconspicuous. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and started walking down the gravel road away from him. "That's right!" He yelled after me. "Just walk away!"

I laughed, ignoring his taunts. I heard him kick his bike to life and moments later he sped by me, slinging dust in my face. I coughed, annoyed at my obnoxious cousin. My hands shook slightly.

I made it home just as the moon started rising above the horizon, it was a full moon tonight. I opened the door but neither of my parents was in sight. I walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. I was starving all the time now, my mom said it just came with growing but I ate more than my other 17 year old friends. I found some left over spaghetti from the night before and started heating it up in the microwave. I leaned against the counter to wait when I heard something upstairs.

I walked to the foot of the stairs, listening; I could hear my parents talking… well more like arguing. I crept up the stairs, skipping the ones the creaked to investigate. I began to hear them more clearly.

"He's getting bigger, it could happen any day!" My mom screeched.

"We don't know that…"

"But Jake…" She stopped. "That you John?"

Shoot, I swear my mom heard more than my other friend's parents did. "Yeah, I'm home."

She walked out, smile on her face. Her shoulder length hair bounced around her jaw line as she walked gracefully towards me. I had always thought she walked like a wolf, silent with a sloping gait. Although I compared a lot of stuff to wolves or dogs. My parents said that doggy was one of my first words, behind da da. "How was your hike?"

I shrugged, "It was fine."

She cocked an eyebrow as she appraised me. "Were you rolling around in the dirt? You're covered in dust!"

"Isaac sprayed me with dust as he did a burn out in my face." I heard my father laugh from down the hall.

My mom pursed her lips. She was about to say something when the microwave rang. I turned away from her and trotted down the stairs. I could feel her wary eyes on me. They seemed to watch me a lot more lately. It wasn't like I was some punk teenager always getting into trouble, I was a B student and never had a detention in my life… well I did in 7th grade when a kid made fun of my Native American nationality and I broke his nose but that's a different story. My hands trembled remembering that wise ass kid.

My mom followed me down to the kitchen and started pulling the drapes closed on all the windows. Once she was done my dad came down almost as if he was cued. I didn't say anything but I began to think that things were definitely getting strange around here.


	2. Incredible Hulk

**Hoping you guys are liking the sequel so far! I won't be writing as fast as I did with the last one, trying to focus more on my school work. Well hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please comment!**

Chapter 2

Isaac caught me the next morning before school. "Hey wanna go race'n after school?"

"Sounds great." I muttered, not really paying attention. The night before I had really paid attention to my parents. My dad had seemed to shy away from the windows and he went to bed at like nine, even before the game was over. My mom was always staring at me now, like she was waiting for me to do something. "Hey could I ask you something?"

"What?" He asked, mouth full of the apple he had just bitten.

"Do your parents ever act, like… weird?"

He just stared at me for a second, "Who's doesn't, man?"

I sighed, slightly annoyed, "I mean like staring at you all the time, shying from windows…"

Isaac cocked an eyebrow, "Shying from windows?"

I shook my head, "I swear my dad was avoiding the windows, it was really weird."

He was silent for a minute, "I don't know about that but the staring at you thing is probably just, like, single kid syndrome." He grinned and sang, "You're their baby."

I pushed him with one arm, I didn't think I pushed him that hard but he ended up flying into the lockers, knocking over this girl who was innocently walking down the hall way. Everyone in the hallway started laugh.

The girl got up quickly, grabbing her books and cussing at Isaac before storming off to the safety of her clique. Isaac got up slowly, rubbing his shoulder he had hit the lockers with. "What the hell was that!?" He roared, not really that angry, more embarrassed.

I shrugged, "I don't know, what was that? I barely hit you…" I grinned. "Just proves my point you're too scrawny."

"Shut it Johnny." He muttered.

Out of the laughs around us one seemed to stand out, I glanced over and saw Mandy up against the wall, books in one hand and the other covered her mouth as she giggled at my cousin. My heart skipped a beat, just like it had every time I was near her for the past year. She smiled and walked up to me. "Why are you boys so mean to each other?"

"I didn't do anything!" Isaac complained. "Incredible Hulk here was the one that almost threw me through the wall!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but notice Mandy was eyeing my structure. "You're crazy, string bean." Was all I said in response to my cousin, not looking at him.

Mandy looked like she was about to say something to me but she paused, glancing down the hall way. I followed her eyes and saw her boyfriend, Nate, striding towards us. He had an obvious glare across his face but as he got closer it became a grin. I glanced at Mandy and she had plastered a smile on her face. There was something in her eyes, worry?

"Hey Mandy," Nate came up and placed an arm around her, kissing her temple. I felt myself flinch. Nate looked at me; I was clearly a head taller than him and definitely more muscular. Wasn't a doubt in my mind which of us would win in a fight.

"I'll see you later Mandy." I muttered, walking towards my first period.

"Bye John, hope you're shoulder feels better Isaac." She replied in a light voice.

I chuckled and Isaac scowled.

My first period was a study hall, thank God because I was in no condition to focus on anything. I sat where I always did, in the back row with my friends Alec and Becca. I tried to do my homework but my mind wouldn't focus. I kept seeing the scene in the hallway flash over and over in my mind. The cocky grin on Nate's face as he placed an arm around Mandy. The look of worry in Mandy's eyes as Nate approached. My hands trembled, I had a strong urge to smash Nate's skull into the wall.

I shook my head, what's come over me? I've never been a violent person until all of a sudden. Now I was flinging people across the hall and fighting the urge to smash people's skulls.

"Johnny?" Becca's voice brought me back to reality. She had a concerned look on her face. "You ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok," I muttered.

She put her hand against my forehead, "Holy hell, Johnny, you're burning up!"

I shrugged, "I feel fine."

"No Johnny, I've never felt someone so hot." Alec let out a perverted snort next to her. Becca scowled but turned back to me. "You need to see the nurse."

I shook my head, "I feel fine, Becca."

Just then our study hall supervisor, Miss Oostman walked by, she was one of the youngest teachers at the school, fresh out of college. She was practically a student herself. "Are you not feeling well Jonathon?"

"I feel…"

"Feel his forehead!" Becca exclaimed. I had the sudden urge to growl at her. Growl?

Miss Oostman placed a delicate hand against my forehead and gasped. "You need to see the nurse! I'll write you a pass." As she walked away I shot a death glare at Becca.

"Hey," She put her hands up in defense. "You'll thank me when you get home and you start hurling all over the place."

I didn't say anything to her as I collected my books and left the room, Miss Oostman's note in hand. I went to the nurse's office as directed. Maybe my fever was an explanation for my violent temper.

The nurse nearly fainted after she took my temperature. Her face went pale white and she quickly dialed my house, calling my mom to pick me up. She said I was in no condition to drive myself home.

The nurse whispered some stuff to my mom when she arrived. My mom nodded, "I'll take him, don't worry. Thank you."

"You'll take me where?" I asked, getting into the passenger seat of her car.

"She wants me to take you to the doctor, I think we'll just wait and see how you're doing." Her face was expressionless as she drove silently.

"Well what was my temperature?"

She didn't answer right away. "You don't need to worry about it." Was all she said.

I went upstairs to my room as soon as I got home and lay down on my bed. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I ended up falling asleep and didn't wake up till I heard my dad get home.

I got up and headed down the stairs. My mom was conversing with my dad in the kitchen when I got there. They stopped their conversation when I came in.

"How you feeling?" My dad asked.

I shrugged, "Same as I did this morning, absolutely fine."

My dad only nodded. He wandered off to go shower and change. My mom was cooking dinner, there seemed to be more food than normal. "Who's all this food for?" I asked.

"Your Uncle Seth and Aunt Renee are coming over for dinner." She responded simply. My Uncle Seth had married this girl he met on a trip east to see some friends. Renee came back with him and they got married right away. I thought it was kinda odd but no one else did.

My mom was chopping some onions, moving the blade swiftly. I moved around her to the fridge and grabbed the jug of apple juice to hold me over till dinner. All of a sudden I heard my mom gasp. I spun around and saw that she had cut herself badly with the knife. She wasn't staring at her wound though, she was staring at me.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, I turned around and grabbed a paper towel. She quickly grabbed it from me and turned her back.

"I'm fine!" She replied in a light voice, "Don't worry."

"Mom, that was a bad cut, you're probably gonna need stitches." I reached for her wrist, catching it. She held it firmly against her stomach, out of my view, but I was stronger than her. I pulled her hand out of the paper towel. Her finger and hand were stained with her blood but on her finger the only mark was a long pink scar. "Mom?"


	3. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**I really like this chapter… hope you do to!! Enjoy! Thanks for the comments!**

Chapter 3

"Mom?" I repeated. She just stared at me, mouth open.

"I'll get it." She said, turning away from me quickly and walking for the door.

"Mom, no one is at the door!" I exclaimed. "What the heck is going on? Where is…" I was interrupted by the door bell. I froze where I was, this was just too creepy.

"Hey guys!" My mom said excitedly, acting like nothing freaky had just happened. I moved out of the kitchen and saw my mom hugging my uncle Seth and aunt Renee. My uncle Seth is a huge man, bigger than my dad. He stood at seven foot and was nearly as wide as a man and a half. I figured that was why I was getting so big, bigger than any of my cousins.

"Hey Jonny!" uncle Seth smiled reaching forward and shaking my hand in greeting. He always seemed to remind me of a kid, even though he's like 30 years old. Just the way he talks and moves reminds me of someone my age.

"Hi…" I replied in return. "Mom…"

"Oh John, whatever you need to talk about can wait till later, you haven't seen your aunt and uncle in forever." She pursed her lips and gave me a look… the look, the one that since I was a little boy told me I better do as I'm told or she'd 'paint my back porch red.' Since I'm taller than her now and stronger than her I didn't really think she could spank me but I still had this unnerving fear. I couldn't help but eye her hand, still red with her blood. Something was wrong here.

But she acted like nothing happened. She talked, smiled and laughed like it was any other night. Every time she'd catch me looking at her she'd shoot me the look again and then go back to whatever she was doing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I excused myself to go do my homework.

But I didn't, I went to my room and opened and shut the door like I went in. Then I crept to the top of the stairs, hiding behind another wall. I felt so childish, like I was five years old, spying on my parents after I was told to go to bed. But I soon forgot that.

"He caught me today." My mom said softly.

I kept my breath shallow, I was sure they couldn't hear me but if mom was some supernatural freak who knew?

"What'd you tell him?" uncle Seth asked.

"I didn't say anything, you guys showed up the same time."

I heard my dad sigh. "Do you think we should just tell him? I mean it might even help him get through the process." Process? What the hell are they talking about?

"We can't tell him." Uncle Seth said sternly. "He might change if he gets too mad and he's not ready yet."

"He's so close though," My mom replied with a sigh. "Don't you think he's close enough?"

"Sam didn't change until he was 21." Uncle Seth stated. "We want him to be as old as possible, at least finish school." Who's Sam? The name sounded familiar… like it was brought up a long time ago.

"But isn't Jacob coming back? Renesmee will come with him and possibly some other Cullens. That's going to trigger it whether he's old enough or not." Those names sounded so familiar, I just couldn't figure out who they were though.

There was a long pause then, "So how's John's car coming along?" Uncle Seth asked, switching topics abruptly. I sighed inwardly; I guessed I wasn't getting any more information out of them.

****

The next morning I woke up late, evidently my mom had come in and shut my alarm clock off and left me a note. I was supposed to stay home from school today and she was doing some running, obviously avoiding me.

I sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I hated staying home from school, especially when I wasn't sick, because there was absolutely nothing to do. It was too late to go into work and all my friends were at school. I decided to go work on my car.

I dressed quickly, pulling on some already dirty clothes since I was going out to get dirtier. I threw my Carhartt jacket on as I headed out the door and grabbed some firewood outside the door to start a fire in the stove in the garage.

I set to work installing some parts me and dad picked up on Saturday. Ever since I was five I've always wanted to try dirt track racing. My mom was extremely opposed to this but my dad encouraged me. After I turned sixteen and got my license my dad was able to convince my mom to let me race. So we bought an old 1989 Ford Sedan to fix into a dirt track racer.

I always lose track of time when I'm working on the car. I'm so focused on my work and the soft country music in the background just sets the perfect atmosphere to lose yourself. But as I kept working, two thoughts kept popping back in my head, the freaky accident last night and Mandy. The look on Mandy's face when Nate came up to her in the hallway kept running through my head.

I jumped when I heard the door open. I slid out from under the car, expecting it to be my mom or dad but when I looked… it was Mandy. She grinned when she saw me, "I thought you were sick."

My heart skipped a beat, was she worried about me? "I don't feel bad but my mom decided to keep my home to make sure." I replied, wiping my hands on a shop rag.

"How's the car coming?" She asked, gazing at it with bright eyes.

"Pretty well actually," I laid a hand on the hood, "It'll probably be ready to race in a couple weeks."

She nodded. "What color are you going to paint it? Or are you going to leave it."

I glanced at the color of the car, it was actually spotted, it's hood and doors were a different color from the rest of the car. "I don't know I think it looks pretty classy." She giggled and I felt my breath catch. "We haven't really decided yet."

It was quiet for a moment as the radio station changed songs, the soft twang of Garth Brooks' voice filled the garage as he began to sing his song "If tomorrow never comes."

She gasped, "I love this song!" She whispered. Why she whispered I don't know but I had the sudden urge to take her up in my arms. She stared at me, like she was almost daring me.

So I stepped forward and took her right hand in mine and placed my hand softly on her waist. I grinned and she stared up at me, mouth slightly agape. I stepped to the right starting to slow dance and she grinned with me, placing a hand on my arm. I resisted a shiver at her touch. The steel guitar, the soft crackle of the fire and the hum of the lights were the only sounds in that garage.

"Do you often start randomly dancing with women?" She asked with a smile.

I chuckled, "Only the pretty ones."

I watched her face and my heart sank along with her smile. She shook her head, almost as she realized what she was doing. "I really shouldn't be here."

My heart froze, if that was even possible. Garth started singing the second verse that ironically starts with, "'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them."

"Don't go…" I whispered. "I'm not going to tell anyone you came." She ground her teeth in apprehension, staring at the door. "Just one more song."

She turned her face back to me, "Ok." She smiled. My heart came alive again and we started to sway, slowly spinning around the oil stained concrete floor.

The song ended on a soft note and the next song started at a fast pace. John Michael Montgomery starting singing the classic, Life's a Dance. I beamed down at her, "Do you know how to two step?"

She shook her head, "Sadly, no."

"It's easy." I guided her with my hand on her waist, bringing her towards me as we moved backwards in a circle, two long strides, two short. We skipped along to the beat and she tried her best to follow, laughing at herself as she stumbled behind me. I slowed myself down so she should try to catch up, dancing on the offbeat. She started getting the hand of it but then she tripped on my feet.

She fell into my arms, both of us laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, I'm not a good dancer." She apologized.

"You're not bad," I laughed. As I lifted her back to her feet her sleeve slipped a little down her arm. I was able to get a glance of a huge, blackish blue mark on her arm. She quickly pulled the sleeve back over it. "What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" She replied.

I grabbed her wrist softly and pulled the sleeve back, revealing a long purple bruise. I could easily make out individual finger marks. I released her as I started to shake. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I fell." She quickly said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Did Nate do this to you?"

She didn't reply right away. "He's not bad, Johnny." I looked her in the eye and she was backing towards the door. "I have to go."

"Mandy!" I yelled after her.

"I'll see you at school." She yelled back, already starting her car. She flung it in reverse and tore out of my driveway.

I was left shaking in my doorway. John Michael Montgomery was repeating the chorus as his song came to a close. Mandy was afraid of Nate. Nate had hurt her. Nate was going to die.

My whole body starting to shake as if I was convulsing. I felt a fire at the base of my spine, spreading upwards with pain like a hot iron. I arched my back as the fire spread through me. The anger tore me apart and I felt like I was going to die. I was going to die. But then, the pain stopped.


	4. New Body, New Mind, New Life

**Thanks for all the comments! I don't really like this chapter though… hope its ok.**

Chapter 4

Everything was confusing, so many things happening at once. I realized that I was standing on four legs at the same moment I realized my back was scraping the top of the door frame. I took a couple steps forward, squeezing my large shoulders through the door frame. _What happened to me? _I saw everything so much clearer and heard so much more. I heard some rustling to my left that sounded right next to me, I looked and there was a deer about six miles down the road. I looked down at myself and I realized I was covered in dark chestnut fur, long claws pointed out of my paws. My breathing speed up, I had no idea what was going on, what I was or what to do. But during all of this the anger as strong as the fires of hell about what Nate did to Mandy was ever present in my mind. As I thought of it I felt the fur on my back raise and bristle. My mouth formed a snarl and my precise vision turned red.

I heard a whirring sound, I looked down the road and saw my mother's car traveling down the gravel road at a slow pace. I could see her in the car, when she saw me her jaw dropped and the car lurched forward speeding towards me. I took a couple steps back, unsure of what to do. How was I going to explain to my mom that I had exploded into some hairy monster?

She threw the car in park and jumped out at the same time. Once she was clear of the car she leaned forward and she started to morph. Where my mom had once stood now stood a large grey wolf. _Everything's ok, Jonathon. Stay calm._

My mother's voice resounded in my head, but it wasn't really her voice… more of thoughts. Flashes of images and stories started to run through my mind. She reminded me of the stories she told me when I was younger, the story of Taha Aki, the warrior who turned into a wolf. Her past sped through my head; she was the only she-wolf in the history of the shape-shifters. I could tell she was hiding some stuff from me about her past but I figured they were just personal.

When she finished she stared at me and blinked, then she looked around. _We need to move behind the barn. _She thought. I saw the reasons behind what she was saying even though she didn't say them. There would be trouble if someone drove by and saw two huge wolves standing on our front lawn. She trotted forward and I followed her.

I was taller than her, much taller than her, at least by five or so feet. My strides were equal to two of hers. _You are much bigger than the average shape-shifter_. She responded to my thoughts.

_Why?_ I thought.

She was eyeing me, looking me up and down. _Each generation is bigger than the last, but your father may have something to do with it. _She didn't say why but I saw why, my father was a werewolf.

I sucked in a sharp breath, _You mean a real werewolf? Like full moons and silver bullets?_ She nodded her large furry head.

Everything made sense then, closing the drapes at night, shying from windows, how his eyes would turn fully black when he was angry. I shook my head, trying to clear the swarm of thoughts. When my mom was mad she would shake, I realized why now. And when she cut herself she healed in seconds, because she was the ultimate weapon… against… vampires

The thought sent small tremors of anger through me. My mom filled my head with dozen of thoughts about our past with the vampires, with a coven called the Cullens. The Cullens. They were who they were talking about last night. We used to be mortal enemies with them, but now we were on close terms, family almost. It seemed wrong to me.

_You'll see differently once you meet them._ Mom thought.

I nodded, trying to think straight. But my entire life had just changed before my eyes. Every feeling was new to me but the burning anger was still in my mind. When I thought of it, I accidently brought it back and I let out a long stream of snarls. My mom took several steps back, _Stay calm._ She thought. I couldn't listen to her. The anger took over me and I started running, no idea where I was going.

_Jonathon come back here!_ Her order bounced off me, she tried running after me but I was faster than her. She was shocked, evidently she was the fastest wolf in history.

I realized where I was running and she did at the same time. I was going to find Nate. _Jonathon you can't confront him!_

_He deserves to die._ I growled deep in my throat, I was several miles away from her now, deep in the woods.

She started panicking, then she blinked out. I couldn't hear her anymore. I figured I was too far away. That was good though, I wouldn't have to deal with her annoying thoughts as I killed that son of a b*tch.

I galloped for several minutes, making fast time. I was a couple miles outside of Port Angeles when I felt a shimmer in the air.

_Jonathon stop._ The deep voice ordered and I stumbled to the ground.

_Who the hell are you?_ I growled in my head.

_My name's Jacob, you met me when you were very young you probably don't remember me. I'm your alpha._ I saw through Jacob's eyes, he was galloping towards me.

I tried to take a step forward, run away from him, but I couldn't. I was stuck where I was. _You can't resist the command of your alpha_. Jacob explained.

There were several more shimmers in the air and more thoughts joined Jacob's. My mom's was among them and one of the others sounded familiar. _It's me, uncle Seth._ The voice explained.

Uncle Seth was a shape-shifter too. It made sense, he was huge. The other thought explained itself to be Embry, another person I had never met but was part of this pack. Their thoughts told me there was another member, but he gave up his wolf spirit.

The four other wolves loped into the part of woods I was standing in. They were huge, but I was taller. The russet wolf that was Jacob was the tallest, almost as tall as me. Uncle Seth was a sandy color and Embry was grey with black spots on his back.

_We understand your feelings, Jonathon but you can't confront Nate._ Jacob said.

_And why not? He deserves to die._

_He does,_ Jacob agreed. _But you can't kill him. We were created to protect humans_. I saw something else behind his thoughts, like the reason he spoke wasn't the only reason.

_If I remember right I used to know a little wolf who would do anything for a girl that wasn't his imprint._ My mom thought, staring at Jacob.

Jacob growled. _That was a long time ago, I realize now that if I had done anything stupid it would have haunted me. Edward wasn't even human._ I saw the story behind their words. Jacob had been in love with a girl named Bella, who was in love with one of the Cullens. The explanation of what imprints are went through my head. When you see the person who is your other half, your mate, the best person for you to continue the line with, you would fall instantly in love with them. There were so many different theories it was confusing. But all of them said one thing, Mandy wasn't my imprint, and I would imprint someday.

_You can't go near her._ Jacob ordered. _Her or any of your friends until you get your temper under control. You're dangerous._ The weight of the order bore down on me. No one can resist the command of their alpha. Not seeing my friends I could handle… but not seeing Mandy… how could I even stay away from her? And how could I love anyone else?

**If you didn't get that Quil went human and Mandy isn't his imprint.**


	5. Festering

**Thanks everyone that commented! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Jacob left soon after I was calmed down and under control. He had been in the car on the way here when mom called him. He had to bail on Renesmee and two other Cullens, Edward and Bella I believe. Embry left with him so it was just mom and uncle Seth and soon mom left to talk to my dad, leaving only uncle Seth with me.

He didn't really understand what I was going through, he had never loved anyone like I did Mandy besides his imprint. But Jacob had gone through I went through and Seth was in his head a lot of that time. I asked him how it turned out and he didn't answer, hiding his thoughts from me.

Night time fell and I still wasn't able to calm down enough to phase back. I couldn't get what happened to Mandy out of my head and all the added stress from learning my mom was a wolf and my dad was a werewolf made it hard for me to concentrate.

Dad came out of the house when the moon had risen, it was a full moon. He started walking towards me, phasing in stride. I guessed a normal person would have been shocked to see their dad burst into a werewolf but it barely affected me.

He came down and sat next to where I was laying. He was large but I was probably twice the size of him. He looked up at me and grinned, baring sharp pointed teeth. "Phased over a girl, eh?" He laughed, his voice was deeper and more guttural than normal.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, which made my dad laugh again. I was so glad he was finding humor in my situation. "I'm sorry Johnny," He apologized as if he had heard me. "I somewhat know what you're going through though."

I perked my ears, I'd never heard this story. "I hadn't met your mom yet when I was attacked by another werewolf." He began staring at his hands. "There's a 50 percent chance that someone that is bitten doesn't change, I wasn't that lucky. After my first phase I was horrified at what I was. I was dangerous," He looked at me again. "Just like you are. The werewolf who changed me came after me the next night, wanted me to join his pack to kill the Cullens." He snorted then. "I ran away, I didn't want anything to do with this. It was really a stupid decision but I don't regret it. So instead of having someone to help me through my transformation I was on my own and had no idea of my powers."

He paused before continuing. "Meanwhile, my family and my girlfriend, Emma, were going crazy. I stayed away from them and that wasn't anything like me. I wanted to be near them, I wanted to ask them for help…" He took a sharp breath, "I loved Emma, and I hated being away from her. But I didn't know what I was capable of. After a while though I started to get a hang of it and I started to go around my family and I started to hang out with Emma again."

"You can't tell any of your friends about this." He warned, "It's too dangerous for you if word gets out. Jacob and your mother will say otherwise but I think once you get the hang of this you can go around them again." He paused then chuckled, "But you should really listen more to them than me, what do I know?"

I nudged him with my nose in thanks. "Yeah, yeah." He laughed, pushing my bed head back. "You want me to stay out here with you?" I shrugged my massive shoulders. "I'll stay for a bit." He concluded.

He ended up staying the night with me, and the next four nights. You'd think that after a while anger would kinda just… go away. Well with me it festered, every time I would even slightly think of it, I'd just pick it open again and it would be nearly worse than before. I was finally able to calm down enough to phase back on the fifth day.

I was alone so I went in the house by myself and pulled some clothes on. My clothes barely fit me though, I had shot up and gotten wider already. I felt really ridiculous walking around in clothes that were too short so I just decided to throw on some shorts and go shirtless. It wasn't like I was cold or anything anyways.

Mom came home a little later and almost started crying when she found me on two feet. She dropped the groceries in her hands and ran and hugged me. It was weird, she didn't feel warm to me anymore. My entire life she had always been extremely warm and now… she was like any other person. Or now I'm a freak too… take your pick.

I started to help her put the groceries away when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I went to the window and recognized the truck to be Isaac's. Becca and Alec were in the truck with him.

"Do you want me to send them away?" My mom asked from behind me.

I shook my head, "I'll do it."

The door bell rang and I went and opened the door. All three of my friends' jaws dropped when they saw me. "Johnny?" Becca whispered.

"No," I replied sarcastically. "It's the boogey man."

"You're…" Isaac's eyes were wide. "huge!" For some reason the way he was looking at me made me start to shake.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for like a week, no phone calls or anything!" Becca had always been known to freak out over stuff.

"I've been sick." I replied, trying to keep the growl out of my voice.

"But you're better now?" Alec said, eyeing me.

"Somewhat." I muttered.

"So you'll be coming back to school?" Becca asked, "We miss you."

I hated hurting them. These three were my best friends and had always been there for me. But when you're capable of spontaneous combustion you can't really choose your friends. "I don't think I'll be going back to school for a while. Don't come back here for a while either, I'll call you." I reached to shut the door on their hurt faces but Isaac stuck his foot in the door. I could have easily smashed his foot and shut the door but I decided against it.

"This is about Mandy isn't it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I took a sharp breath, clenching my fists. I couldn't help the tremors that rolled through me though. Isaac took a step back. "No," I growled softly. "This isn't about Mandy."

"By your reaction I think it is." Becca said. "Look Johnny…"

"No you look!" I snarled, shaking even harder. I could barely control it. Fire started to form at the base of my spine. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and the fire slowly died. "You need to leave…" I said softly.

I turned and started walking away quickly, trying to keep a human pace. "Johnny!" I heard Becca yell after me.

"Take care of them." I snarled at my mom, bursting through the back door. I didn't even make it off the back porch before I exploded. So many emotions swarmed my head, hate, fury, regret, annoyance, horror. I clenched my jaw, fighting off a howl as I galloped into the woods, out of site from the house.


	6. You're Not Dangerous

**Hey thanks for all the comments!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 6 – Leah's POV

"Take care of them." He growled at me before smashing through the back door. I was frozen for a second, was that really my baby boy? In Johnny's face I saw so many people from my past, Paul, Jacob… Sam. He looked like… a wolf.

Johnny's friend Becca and my nephew Isaac started following after Johnny. "No!" I warned them, putting my hands out to stop them. I felt a shimmer in the air and flinched. I hoped that they didn't feel it, it didn't look like they did."

"Aunt Leah," Isaac sighed, "what's going on with Johnny?"

"He hasn't been feeling well." I replied, a rehearsed phrase.

"He looked fine to us, he's just… huge." Becca said, worry flooded her eyes with tears.

"Yeah, something has to be wrong with him. Have you taken him to a doctor? That much growth is unnatural!" Isaac's voice was panicky but his words made my now cool demeanor disappear, I quivered slightly.

"Have you seen my brother?" I said in almost a whisper. "It's perfectly natural for our tribe. Now all three of you need to leave, Johnny isn't taking any visitors right now."

"Do you know about Mandy, Mrs. Vanderzee?" Becca asked me. "We really think this is about her, he's probably going through a depression or something."

"I know about Mandy and this isn't about her." I said as calmly as I could. These kids better get out of here soon. "But you guys really shouldn't be here; Johnny will call you when he's feeling better."

"But…" Isaac's response was cut off by a howl so loud it was incredibly hard to miss. Becca clasped her hands over her ears. I felt an agony tear through me at the heart wrenching tone the howl was set at. That was my baby howling. Isaac's eyes got wide. "What. Was. That?"

I shook my head and started pushing them for the door. "It's nothing, just some wolves. All the more reason for you guys to leave. We've been having some wolf problems lately."

"But Johnny's out there…" Isaac started.

"And I'll go get him after you guys leave. He's fine, please don't worry." They were on the porch then and I shut the door in their faces, locking the dead bolt.

They stayed on the porch for a second then reluctantly turned and headed for the truck, I waited till they were driving down the road before I went to the busted back door to look for my son. I saw some tracks leading into the woods. I started to strip my clothes off when I heard the distinctive roar of Kaase's truck pull down our road.

I trotted down the steps and met him at his truck. His usual smile was missing as he hopped down from his truck. "What was Isaac doing here?" He asked.

"He and some of Johnny's other friends came looking for him today." I said quietly. "Johnny was human when I got home but his friends made him mad and now he's running in the woods."

Kaase let out a long sigh and took me in his arms. I couldn't help the tears that stung my eyes. Why had I ever thought of having a child? I should have thought more before I put another human through this. I never regretted having Johnny, he's my life, but I regretted putting him through all this torment. He had promise but now his future was so uncertain.

Kaase rubbed the back of my head soothingly. "It will all be ok, Leah." He whispered. "He just needs time."

***

Johnny's POV

The running helped calm my nerves and the rage started to settle. I swung myself around and started heading back towards home. My friend's words had hurt but their worry hurt me even more. They wanted to help me but I couldn't let them. I was dangerous.

But what about Mandy? I loved her, but I couldn't go anywhere near her now. I could hurt her so easily. Staying away from her would be the best thing to do but I could barely stay away. These last five days had literally been hell.

When I came rolling into my backyard my dad's truck was parked in its usual spot and mom had laid out a pair of shorts for me. I took them in my teeth and retreated to the woods to phase back. It took me a couple tries but I finally succeeded.

I started walking towards my house when this smell hit me. It was so new yet so familiar. One word popped in my head, Mandy. I shook my head, figuring I was going crazy. But I soon heard the crunch of gravel as a car pulled into my driveway.

I made my way around the house and saw Mandy driving towards me. I looked her in the eyes and felt all the feelings I had before for her. They were strong… but the same. I felt like phasing in anguish, knowing she wasn't my imprint.

She turned the car off and got out of the car. Before she had the door closed I knew I couldn't let her be here. She was in danger, and I loved her enough to not want her around me. "You shouldn't be here." I said flatly.

My words made her freeze. "I know." She replied. "I wanted to see you."

I shook my head. "You can't be here."

She paused again. "I know that."

"Really…" I said, stressing the point. I hated hurting her.

"I know you're worried about Nate…"

"That isn't why you shouldn't be here." I cut her off. "You shouldn't be around me. I'm dangerous." The words slipped out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

She took a shaky breath. "No… you're not."

"You don't know me, Mandy." I said softly.

She took another shaky breath and started walking towards me. I should have stepped back but my feet wouldn't move. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and started lifting it up. She stopped above her waist revealing a large bruise on her hip. I sucked in a breath. I felt the fire growing but when Mandy looked back up at me the fire died. Her face was covered in tears and I felt like the breath had been taken from me.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you." She whispered. She rushed into my arms, crying into my chest. "Please protect me." I timidly wrapped my arms around her. I was dangerous but she needed me. I tried as hard as I could not to think of who had done that to her or even what had been done to her, I only thought of the present. I didn't think of how dangerous I was, how I was breaking the rules. She needed me and I was going to be there for her.


	7. She Needs Me

**Sorry this chapter isn't that great, the next chapter is really key though! Thanks for your comments!**

Chapter 7

We stood there in my driveway for a second, her crying into my chest and me trying desperately not to explode. It actually wasn't that hard, with her there she seemed to calm any anger I had. It was a couple seconds later I realized I was standing outside in 40* weather in just a pair of shorts. "Let's go inside." I said softly to her.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I brought her inside. Mom and dad were standing in the kitchen talking and a look of horror spread across mom's face when she saw who was under my arm. I frowned and held up a hand, telling her it was fine. "Johnny!" She whispered, low enough only I could hear.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back lowly, guiding Mandy towards the living room.

We sat down on the couch and she seemed to have calmed her sobs somewhat. "He won't let me leave him, Johnny." She said. "After that day in the garage I went from your house to his to break up with him." She sucked in a sharp breath. "That's when this happened." Pointing to her stomach, her shirt was now hiding the dark bruise the size of my hand. "He said I was his, and I wasn't a loud to be near any other guys…" Tears sprang up in her eyes again. "If he knew I was here…"

"Shhhh." I hushed, pushing her hair out of her face. She fell in my arms again.

But she sat up abruptly. "Johnny… why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Crap. "I tore it in the garage so I just took it off." I lied. She didn't look convinced; I wish I could just tell her the whole thing. I could almost feel my parents listening to our conversation… eavesdroppers.

It seemed she was just realizing my sudden change in appearance. She eyed me suspiciously and looked like she was going to ask me something but the front door opened. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was and saw a big Indian standing in the doorway, staring at me. For a second I thought it was uncle Seth but then I realized it wasn't him, I had never seen this man before. But I knew who he was.

"Jonathon, could I speak to you?" Jacob asked almost pleasantly, but my wolf eyes saw how tight his fists were clenched.

"Umm… I'm a little busy." I replied.

He didn't like that. "Now." He said flatly, marching off towards the kitchen where my parents were eavesdropping.

"I have to go." I said to Mandy. A look of terror flashed through her eyes and I quickly said, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute." She really wanted me to protect her. Was she expecting me to be like a body guard or something? Not that I would mind…

I rounded the wall and into the kitchen, Jacob and my parents were standing against the far wall near the door I had busted earlier today. Each of them were in different stages of furry, my dad was completely calm, my mom looked pissed, and Jacob looked enraged. Just great.

"What the hell are you doing!" He hissed, keeping his voice low enough so Mandy couldn't hear but loud enough to join my dad in the conversation. "I told you to stay away from her! Do you have any idea how dangerous you are?"

"I've got it under control." I replied.

"How the hell should you know?" He hissed again. "You've been a wolf for only six days and have only calmed down enough to phase back for a couple hours. She's in incredible danger!"

"You're so hypocritical, Jacob." My mom said flatly, she was defending me? "You did the exact same thing with Bella."

"But I had things under control from the very beginning. Even though I did I didn't start going around Bella until, like, a month later."

"You would have if you hadn't been under Sam's direction. If I heard right you did break Sam's command for that leech lover."

"But this is completely different!" Jacob's anger had turned from me to my mom. "I wasn't as volatile as Jonathon is."

"Volatile?" I growled.

My mom pursed her lips, "You sound just like Sam."

A growl erupted low in Jacob's throat. "Why am I the bad guy? I'm trying to keep this dumb pack in some kind of order and do what's best for Jonathon."

"Point proven." My mom muttered to my dad. My dad snorted.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was protecting Bella. That leech was after her, she needed me to be there."

"And Mandy doesn't?" I nearly yelled. "That boyfriend of hers is trying to kill her! You should see the bruises all over her! She needs me too."

"But who's going to protect her from you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I clenched my fists as they started to shake. "I'm perfectly fine around her. She needs me to protect her. I have to go back to school."

"You're way to new at this, Jonathon." He shook his head.

"So I'm supposed to sit at home while her boyfriend beats her to death?"

We all froze when we heard a sound from the living room. We whirled around and saw Mandy standing in the doorway. "Johnny's too new at what? Why can't he go to school?"

We paused for a second, "Haven't you ever heard that eavesdropping is rude?" Jacob said. I let a growl escape from the back of my throat.

Mandy didn't hear me. "I'm sorry." She whispered, she looked almost afraid of Jacob.

"Don't listen to Jacob," My mom said. "We don't."

"Obviously." Jacob hissed at me.

"He just got over being sick," My dad said, answering Mandy's questions. "He shouldn't go back to school so soon."

Mandy looked at me. "He looks fine to me." She said.

"Yeah, but he's still a little sick." Dad turned and looked at me. "Right son?"

I shrugged. "I feel fine." I glared at Jacob.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." He sighed. "Do whatever the heck you want. But when something bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Nothing bad will happen." I said softly.

"Of course." Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later." He muttered as he turned and walked out the back door. A couple seconds later I felt shimmer in the air as he phased.

"So you can come to school tomorrow?" Mandy asked.

"Yup, I'll be there." I smiled and walked towards her, ignoring my parents. You should have seen how her eyes lit up. Nothing in the world was better than seeing her happy, and I was going to keep it that way.


	8. She'll Be Mine Soon Enough

**I just couldn't wait to write this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Mandy stayed as late as my parents would let her. They said they didn't want the cops swarming their house so she left around eleven. I followed her in the shadows of the woods in wolf form to make sure she got home safely. I would have stayed outside her house the whole night but mom threatened to get Jacob. She needed to stop using him as a disciplinary measure, I'm sure he hated it as much as I did.

When I arrived back at school I almost wished I hadn't come. Everyone was staring at me, and I mean everyone. Even the teachers were marveling at my huge growth spurt. It made me shake but all my anger disappeared when I heard Mandy's voice.

I caught her image out of the corner of my eye. We had decided it would be better if I didn't tag along with her. I told her I could protect her from a distance. It didn't help that we barely had any classes together but the fact that I went to a small school was somewhat of a plus. It's hard to hide in a school of only 200 kids.

As I was walking to my first class I caught a glimpse of Nate walking across the parking lot. He was alone, a perfect target. He was looking at me, but not staring like others, more like he was… amused. I quickly looked away before I did anything rash.

"Johnny!!" I was greeted by a shrill scream when I entered my study hall. Becca ran up and hugged me before I could respond. "We thought we'd lost you!"

I chuckled, "Can't get rid of me that easily." I slid out her hug as delicately as possible, I'd have to establish some boundaries or something.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked. I barely heard her though, I was listening to the class room over, Mandy's class.

"Somewhat." I replied, hoping she'd drop it soon. She did. She began filling me in on the butt loads of school work I had missed while I was 'sick.' I used to be good in school… now I wasn't sure. My mom said I had to focus on staying calm and that she didn't care if my grades slipped. But for now I was really just focusing on keeping Mandy safe.

The class periods seemed to drag on. It took forever to get through the first two periods but then I wished they hadn't gone by so fast… my third period was with Nate, and we had assigned seats next to each other. How lovely.

I took my seat quickly in my third hour Pre-Calculus class. I tried to keep my head down, avoiding the stares from those around me. But I couldn't help looking up when Nate walked in the room. He glanced at me then looked away. I noticed his jaw was tight and he was clenching his fist. I let my eyes follow him as he moved to the desk next to mine. I gripped the side of my desk to keep from shaking. This was the man that had hurt Mandy.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head, I couldn't phase during this class. I was in the back middle; I had no easy escape route from the room. I had to stay calm.

I glanced back over at Nate and he looked at me at the same time. I froze when I looked in his eyes. They were coal black, no white showed, his lips were taunt as if fighting a snarl. He blinked and his face smoothed out, his eyes were a normal shade of brown. He looked away quickly, focusing on his Pre-Cal book.

I'd seen those eyes, those haunting eyes. My father had those eyes. Whenever he'd get mad, his eyes would turn from crystal blue to a stormy black. It was because he was a werewolf.

Nate was a werewolf.

I resisted glancing at him again. I had to know for sure. I quickly thought of what I should do. I couldn't confront him, I'd tear his head off. I glanced at my pencil, the silver band that held the eraser in place glinted under the lighting.

I casually took the pencil in my hands and twisted it, like I was fiddling with it. I was able to slip the silver colored metal off my pencil. It probably wasn't real silver, but did it matter? Only one way to find out.

With inhuman sneakiness I flicked the piece of metal at Nate. I heard him gasp and the chair squeaked as he jumped to his feet. I looked at him, his eyes were wide, staring at the little piece of metal I had flung at him that now lay on the floor. There were snickers around us and I heard our teacher say. "Now Nate, I know you're so excited about Pre-Cal but could you please try to remain in your seat?"

Nate sat down without a word. He looked over at me, his eyes were black again, his jaw clenched. A sly grin spread over his face.

I looked away, trying to focus on the lesson at hand. I knew I had something waiting for me afterwards. I couldn't believe Nate was an actual werewolf, how come Mandy was so attracted to danger? First him now me, both of us with the abilities to kill her instantly just because we got too pissed.

Sure enough Nate grabbed my shoulder and pushed me off to the side after class. Well, he tried to push me, I'm not really movable. But I followed, sort of eager to hear what he had to say.

"So…" He said smoothly, a cocky smile spreading across his face. "you figured it out, newborn."

"What would someone like you want with Mandy?" I nearly snarled, keeping my voice low. "She's mundane."

"I could ask you the same thing… wannabe." He shrugged then, "I don't really know, it might just be the fact that she's what you want."

My shoulders began to tremble and Nate's grin got bigger. "That's right, get mad. You can't have her, puppy. So just give it up. She'll be mine soon enough." He slipped away from me before I could respond.

What had he meant, 'she'll be mine soon enough.' Did he mean what I thought he meant? Was he planning on changing her? This couldn't happen, not to Mandy. My father had a terrible time with his transformation, I couldn't' let that happen to her.

As I began walking in no particular direction his words ran through my head, 'it might just be the fact that she's what you want.' What did I do? Why was he out to get me?

I needed to talk to my pack. We needed a plan. I slipped out the doors as the bell to signal start of class rang. We were created to save human life and now one was in danger.

I made it to the woods outside of the school quickly and stripped, sticking my clothes in the leather rope mom had given me. I phased easily and howled a long and desperate howl.


	9. I Guess I'm On My Own

**Thanks for your comments! Enjoy the next chapter, we find out more about what Johnny can do in this one.**

Chapter 9

The rest of the pack phased in quickly and they were surprised when they found out how far away I was. Evidently normal howls don't reach that far. So glad I'm not normal… that was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

_What's wrong, Johnny?_ Mom asked, she was slightly panicked.

I let my mind run through the events that had happened just moments before, letting them listen to my conversation with Nate. The pack gasped simultaneously.

_We have to destroy him, he's going to hurt a human_! I thought. They didn't respond at first.

_Technically we were created to protect humans from vampires. She's being created into another one of us._ Jacob said.

Rejection and horror flooded through me. Jake! My mom gasped.

_It's true_. Embry thought, defending him. _This isn't really our place._

_And besides, none of us are any match for a werewolf, except for maybe Jonathon._ Jacob added. _All of us together could take down Nate but he probably is directed by a higher source._

_You need to talk to your father about this._ Uncle Seth said. He wasn't agreeing with his fellow pack members but he realized that my dad would be more help than them.

I couldn't believe this. I had thought the pack was there to stand up for what was wrong. _According to our original intent this is right._ Jacob rebuked. _Whether you want her to be one of us our not._

_But she doesn't want to be one of us!_ I yelled.

_How do you know?_ Jake said. _Does she know what Nate is?_

_I don't know._ I admitted. _But she should, and she should know what I am too._

_You can't do that, Jonathon._ Jake growled.

_Oh Jake just shut up._ My mom snapped. _I say it's fine if she knows, she's in danger._

_We've been through this._ Jake sighed. _She's technically not in any danger._

_That's a load of bull…_ I'd had enough of their bickering. They weren't going to help me and that was clear. I wasn't able to phase back at that moment but I desperately wanted them out of my head. I started to block their thoughts and they surprisingly went away.

I relaxed and the thoughts were still gone. That's handy. I never knew I could do something like that.

I walked as close as I dared to the school. Close enough I could somewhat hear what was going on but far enough that I knew they couldn't see me. I was sure if Nate attacked there would be screams of terror. I looked at where the sun was in the sky. I had a couple hours to calm down enough to phase back and get to Mandy before Nate did. He was probably going to kidnap her or something now that I knew. An involuntary growl erupted from my chest.

While I waited I tried to think of the right way to explain to Mandy what I was and what Nate is. The easiest way was to just phase in front of her, but I didn't want to scare her. I had to talk to her about this.

Final hour started and I was finally calm enough to phase back. I pulled my clothes on and sneaked back into the school. I leaned against the wall next to the door to Mandy's class room. I had to get to her as soon as she left the room. I could hear her answer a question and sighed with relief.

The final bell rang and I stood up straighter and watched as the students filled out the door. They all shied away from me, staring at me like I was a freak. Well, I kinda was. Mandy was the only one that didn't shy from me. I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her away. "We have to get out of here." I whispered.

Her eyes were wide. "What's going on?"

I shook my head, "No time to explain." I kept my eyes out for Nate but didn't see him. He probably had left.

We separated unwillingly once we made it to the parking lot. I told her to drive home as fast as possible and I'd be right along with her. I made sure she was in her car safely before starting my truck and following her.

We made it to her house quickly and we hurried inside. I felt like someone was watching us, I paused before going inside, scanning the woods. I didn't see anything or smell anything so I went inside.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" She asked; she was shaking.

"Do you know what Nate is?" I asked slowly.

She shrugged, "An ass?"

I chuckled, "Besides that."

She shook her head, "I give up. Are you ok Johnny, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I frowned. "You really don't know?"

"I don't know… what is he, an alien or something? Johnny you're making no sense."

She was finding humor in this. Would she believe me? "Nate is a werewolf."

She didn't say anything at first, her expression changed from amused to shocked. "Johnny, have you gone off the deep end?"

I sighed, "I figured you wouldn't believe me. But you are in danger."

I took a deep breath. "I know that."

I shook my head, "Not the way you think. He wants to create you into a werewolf too. But I won't let him."

She eyed me. She still didn't believe me probably. "And how are you stopping him? Are you superman?"

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "No. You need to believe me, Mandy. I'm not crazy. I'm a shape shifter and I'm the only thing keeping him from attacking you."

"A shape shifter?" She asked, making sure she heard me right.

I nodded.

"Prove it." She said, crossing her arms. Why wouldn't she just believe me?

I sighed and looked around. "I can't do it here, I'd destroy your house."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What do you change into?"

"A wolf… a very big wolf."

"Oh." She nodded like she understood. She was humoring me.

"C'mon." I grabbed her arm softly and tugged her out the back door. "Stay here." I left her on her front lawn as I disappeared into the woods to strip. I phased quickly and put my mental block up. I didn't need my pack running here to stop me.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the shadows. I made sure I stayed close enough to the woods so no one but her could see me.

Her eyes widened as I stepped out. She started breathing faster then all of a sudden her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Great.


	10. The Other Half

**So there was more of a reaction to Jake's mood in the last chapter than I expected, more so on the other site but a couple of you commented on it. So I decided to clear that up, I was going to do this later but I decided just to get it over with so you guys can understand more. Next chapter goes back to Johnny's POV.**

Chapter 10 – Leah's POV

_Oh Jake just shut up!_ I snapped, _I say it's fine she knows, she's in danger_! I didn't understand what was wrong with Jacob, he was making no sense.

_We've been through this,_ He sighed, _She's technically not in any danger._

_That's a load of bull shit, Jake. What the hell are you talking about? Of course she's in danger! We are nothing like werewolves, she's not becoming one of us._

_Where'd Johnny go?_ Seth asked. I listened and sure enough his thoughts were not with ours.

_I didn't feel him phase._ Embry said.

_He probably did and we just weren't paying attention._ Jake said matter-of-factly.

_What is with you Jake? You're sounding more and more like Sam and you're making no sense with all your 'she's becoming one of us' crap._ I snarled, it was a good thing I wasn't near him.

_To tell you the truth, Leah…_ Jake was yelling at me now. _I feel threatened by your son._

Oh… wait what? _What?_ I asked aloud.

_Being alpha I feel extremely territorial over my pack and my lands, whether I want to or not. And whether your son is trying to or not he's giving off an extremely territorial and alpha vibe. I can't help but feel short tempered around him._

_But that doesn't explain why you're making up all this crap_. I said.

He sighed, _Your son doesn't need us. Part of him wants a pack but the other half isn't meant for pack life. I have no control over him, my commands wear off almost instantly._

_So you're making up stuff to get him to leave?_ I growled lowly.

_Well even if his very presence didn't set me off I wouldn't send my pack against those werewolves again. We have no idea how many are behind Nate. It would be suicide._

_Werewolves work alone, I highly doubt there's anyone behind Nate._ Seth said.

_Exactly._ Jake replied. _I'm going back to Dartmouth with Renesmee soon but I can't leave until things are settled here._

_That's why we need to solve this Mandy problem!_ I sighed, _Jake…_

Jake's mood became extremely irate suddenly and he snarled, _I want nothing to do with your son, Leah._ For 17 years we have had the time to work up extreme mental blocks, we can hold anything from each other. Jacob dropped his block then and we all saw the extreme torment Jake had to go through being around Jonathon. I cowered under the ferocity of Jonathon's vibe and Seth whimpered.

_Jake…_ I whispered.

_Do you see now, Leah?_ Jake snarled. All of his motions made sense now, almost every thought Johnny had with Jake was powerful, more powerful than Sam or Jake had ever been. It literally drained him whenever Jake used any alpha voice on Jonathon. _I've always felt somewhat territorial around Kaase, I think it's worse with Jonathon because I'm in his mind._

_I'm sorry._ I thought, my body was still trembling from the power in Jake's memory.

_You didn't know._ Jake said. _I need to leave, talk to Kaase. He can help Johnny more than I can. _With that Jake's mind blinked out. Embry left seconds after he did without a word.

_I'm on my way over, Leah._ Seth thought. _You go talk to Kaase._

I nodded to myself and took a deep breath, releasing my form and slithering back to human. I pulled my clothes on and trotted up to the house.

I hit the speed dial on my cell and called Kaase's cell. He picked up quickly. "What's wrong?" His voice was slightly panicked.

"I can't just call you at work without there being anything wrong?" I laughed.

"Sorry, I've just been on edge."

"Well there is something wrong so your reaction was reasonable." I took a deep breath. "Mandy's boyfriend is a werewolf. You need to talk with him, our pack doesn't stand a chance against a werewolf and you and Johnny do."

"Where is he now?" Kaase asked.

"We don't know." I admitted. "His mind left us when we were talking to him. I'm guessing he's with Mandy."

"I'm going to find him. Love you."

"Love you." He hung up to the phone. I felt like I should have warned him, Johnny seemed so much more dangerous now that I saw him the way Jake did. But it should be fine, Kaase was his father. I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to shove away the stress and lack of sleep that have come over me ever since my baby boy became a wolf.


	11. Face the Music

**Hope you liked this chapter, I had some fun with the second part of it. It shows the difference in Johnny's mind compared to the Quileute wolves. Thanks for comments but I could always use more!! **

Chapter 11 – Johnny POV

I cursed under my breath and phased back. Pulling on my clothes I rushed for Mandy who was still passed out in her backyard. What would I tell her parents if they came home right now?

"Mandy!" I said, tapping the side of her face to try to wake her up. Her head rolled to the side, mahogany colored hair falling in her face. I let out an exasperated sigh. I looked around quickly, she did have neighbors, I should probably move her inside.

I swiftly picked up her body with ease and brought her inside. The contact with her skin made me shiver. I set her down gently on the couch, "Mandy," I said again, "Mandy wake up." I was sitting on the edge of the couch, patting her face and shoulders trying to wake her up.

Her heartbeat quickened a bit and she groaned. I sighed with relief. She rubbed her eyes with her hands then looked up at me with those big blue eyes. She looked around the room, seemingly confused then said, "What happened?"

I chuckled, "You fainted when I phased into a wolf."

She stared at me for a second, trying to remember. Then her eyes got wide and she stopped breathing. "You weren't joking."

I shook my head, "No I wasn't."

She looked around again, a frown on her face. "How did I get here?"

I snorted, "I carried you in."

She nodded, looking embarrassed for not realizing the obvious. She shook her head then, running a hand through her hair, "So Nate is a werewolf?" I nodded and she sighed, "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Well, I'm kinda breaking the rules right now telling you all of this. We don't really going around telling people we're supernatural creatures from their nightmares."

She shook her head, "But…" She sighed, "never mind." She had been with Nate for a while, a couple months. I was sure she had probably gotten close to him within those months; I didn't want to think of how close they might have gotten. I clenched my fists. It was then I realized how close I was to her, I could feel her slightly panicked breathing on my face.

"And you're a shape-shifter?" She whispered. I tried to figure out what kind of emotion was in her eyes. It didn't look like fear, only wariness and curiosity.

I nodded, "Well I'm half shape-shifter… and I'm half werewolf. That's the only reason I stand a chance against Nate."

"Half werewolf?" She asked, "So are your parents like…"

"My mom is a shape-shifter, my dad is a werewolf."

She grinned, "What a unique family." She laughed then, "My parents are lawyers." I laughed with her. I wondered if she knew how her eyes danced when she laughed. We were silent for a moment, staring at each other. I thought I should probably step back, she was probably afraid of me. "Johnny…" She said. "I think I love you."

I felt my heart stop and my breath catch, I didn't say anything at first, I was lost in her eyes and the words that just came out of her mouth. She shook her head, "Sorry that was really random, I shouldn't have…"

I grabbed her chin gently, raising it so she would look at me again. "I know I love you." I replied. I heard her heart start beating faster as she reached out and ran a hand through my hair and brought her lips to mine.

The kiss was soft at first, hesitant. I wondered momentarily if she remembered she was kissing a half werewolf but I forgot that as he lips started moving faster. I kissed her back, putting my hands gently on both sides of her face. Her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me closer.

Then I felt something off, a snarl formed deep in my throat involuntarily and she pulled away from me, eyes wide. Her breathing got faster and she said in a shaky voice, "Johnny… your eyes!" There was a mirror off to the right, I looked and my eyes had turned black and soulless like my father's and Nate's did. I was losing train of thought; I had the urge to leave the house. I felt like there was something in the back yard.

"Stay here." I growled getting off the couch with inhuman speed and moving out the back door. I was hit by a scent then, it wasn't familiar to me but yet it was. Whatever it was it made me shake. The fire spread through me before I had a chance to stop it and I exploded out of my clothes.

I was alone in my head; I didn't need to put up the block. The sun was setting, the sky was a fiery orange. The scent was stronger now and I felt the hair on my back stand on edge. The scent took over my mind, I started running blindly towards it, not knowing what it was or what I would do when I found it.

I felt a hate growing inside me, I didn't even know what the scent was but I hated it. I started running faster. I was running at blinding speeds, no idea where I was going. The scent became stronger until I found it.

I saw a small grey wolf running in the distance. It was actually quite large, but compared to me it was tiny. It was probably the size of my Uncle Seth. I didn't know who it was, it was no one in my pack.

I should have thought before I acted. I should have figured it was someone from the reservation. But none of this ran through my head as I bolted after it, snarling like a demon out of hell. The wolf turned to face me, it barred its teeth at first out of defense but when it saw me barreling towards it, it tucked its tail and pinned its ears back. A whimper escaped its throat. It galloped two steps but knew I was faster. It rolled to the ground then as a sign that it knew I was dominant. I didn't care.

I reached the scrawny wolf, hate burning wildly. I grabbed its throat in my mouth and shook my head. I felt my fangs dig into its flesh, tearing nerves and muscle. The wolf howled, trying to push me back with its oversized paws. It twisted and tried to break free but I had a hold on its neck. I had lost my mind, all I wanted was that harmless wolf dead.

Then something hit me from the side, I lost my grip on the wolf and tumbled to the ground. I looked to see what had attacked me as I jumped to my feet. A familiar chestnut werewolf was standing in a defensive crouch in front of the shivering creature. Dad?

I regained my mind then, all the hate left me. What had I done? A whimper escaped me as I thought of the horror of my actions. I just attacked one of our allies.

Dad sighed with relief, "Thank God." He said in his guttural werewolf voice. "I thought you'd never drop him." He turned to examine the pup I had just mauled, pulling out a cell phone. "Leah?" He said. "I found Johnny, he attacked a grey wolf, one of the ones from the rez…. No I don't know which one." As he filled my mom in on what I had done I felt my boasted ego and dominance shrink. I couldn't believe I had just attacked this wolf. He was just like me, he was practically me.

What would his pack do when they found out? Would they try to kill me? I probably deserved it. My dad turned back to me then, hands out in a calming manor. "It's going to be ok, Johnny. Just stay here, both the packs are on their way to solve this." Time to face the music I guess.


	12. Your Son Is A Menace

 **so I asked for more comments and I only got two… I guess I have to use reverse phsycology… fine then… don't comment, I don't want your stupid comments anyways, LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Only a couple seconds later mom and Uncle Seth phased in, followed by Embry and finally Jacob. I let my mind run through the horror of what I had just done, with them flinching concurrently. There were no words spoken but all their thoughts said the same thing, they couldn't believe I could do something like this. I couldn't either. I looked at the whimpering grey wolf, my dad was hovering over it, speaking to it softly. I didn't hate that wolf, I didn't even know it. I had no idea what came over me.

_It's the werewolf part of you, Jonathon_. Jacob said. _Werewolves are highly territorial._

_But dad doesn't lose his mind every time he smells another wolf_. I thought.

_You're father is a lot more experienced than you are_. Jacob replied.

Mom and Seth pulled in then, they phased back and hurried up to the injured wolf. It was recovering but it's fur was still blood stained. It tried to get up.

"No stay down." My dad said softly. "There's a doctor coming right?" He asked.

Mom nodded, "Collin went to med school. Seth, who is this?"

"It's Jared's son, Rhett, I think. He's fairly new. I don't understand why he's so far from the rez though."

"Maybe his pack can explain that when they get here." Mom thought. "How many are there now?"

"All of them went human except for Brady, Randy and Chris, Jared and Sam's sons are the only ones to change as far as I know."

"I don't remember Randy or Chris…" Mom frowned.

"They were some of the newborns that changed when the Volturi came." Seth said. "The last ones I think."

Mom shrugged, "That explains it," She laughed then. "I wasn't trying to make friends that month."

Seth also laughed at the joke I didn't understand. "Johnny," My dad said, he wasn't in his wolf form any more, the moon wasn't full so he could hold his human form. "Can you change back?"

I took a deep breath and tried… nothing. My mind was still clouded from what had just happened. _Keep trying,_ Jake thought. He and Embry pulled in then, phasing back to human form. "He's too worked up." Jacob told my dad.

I heard the soft patter of approaching wolves and felt my hair stand on end. My pack turned to me, horrified expressions on their faces. My mind came into focus then, my hair smoothed out. Four wolves galloped into the clearing, two were larger than the other two, one was a mahogany color and the other was black. But all of them were smaller than me. They stumbled, shocked looks on their faces when they saw me but their attention soon turned to their comrade I had mauled.

They phased back to human form. One of the larger wolves, the black one, looked young, about my age. The other had a dominate vibe about him, probably the alpha. "What exactly happened here?" He asked in a low voice, he looked the most mature but he still had a young essence about him.

"Let's wait for Collin." Jacob said. "Is anyone else coming?"

Brady nodded, "Sam and Jared are coming."

As if by cue I heard the distant drone of a motor, probably four-wheelers. Three men pulled in on two four-wheelers. They were large men, but didn't have the extreme largeness that the other wolves did. From what the others said all three used to be wolves, back in the day. One of them gasped and ran towards the wolf I injured, the other two had wide eyes and were looking at me. I narrowed my eyes, lip curling slightly.

Another of the men had a black bag with him, probably Collin the doctor. He made his way to the wolf. "Rhett, can you phase back?" He asked.

Rhett looked at me, eyes wide with terror. I took a couple steps back. "Johnny won't hurt you." Mom said.

Rhett's form slithered down into human form and he pulled his shorts on quickly. He was about healed, I could see scars at the base of his neck from where I had grabbed onto him. Collin started to work while my mom told my view of what happened. None of the La Push wolves said anything while she talked. It gave me a chance to calm down and by the time she was done I was able to change back to human form. She threw me some shorts she brought for me and I quickly put them on.

"What was Rhett doing so far from your territory?" Seth asked the alpha, Brady.

"Does it matter?" The panicked human asked, "you're son's a menace, Clearwater."

My dad growled and his eyes flashed that soulless black, "You don't need to talk about him like that, it was involuntary. He had no more control over that than if someone pissed your son off and he phased and injured someone."

The panicked human I guessed was Jared ground his teeth together. The other human, who had to be Sam, stepped forward. "We agree with you but this is different. Your son singled out someone to kill and it seems he's only targeting wolves."

I loved how they talked about me like I wasn't there. "I think I have control now." I defended. "I was able to control myself when the other pack came in."

"He did." Jacob said, backing me up. "He knows your pack now and I don't think we'll have any more trouble with that." He eyed me, warily, as if he didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"You think," Jared said, "but you don't know."

"Your son was far from the boundaries," Mom said. "If you don't trust Johnny, stay on your own territory until he has more experience. He's not going to go out hunting for wolves to kill. He still has the compassion of the shape-shifter."

"What were you doing all the way out here, Rhett?" Sam asked, he had a slight authority about him.

"I smelled something." He said, eyeing me. "But not him, it was something else, it smelled wolf like so I followed it."

"Wolf like?" My dad said.

"It wasn't you, either." Rhett said. "But it was close."

"Another werewolf?" Brady asked.

"Nate." I breathed. "I have to go." I turned away from them swiftly, already shaking into my wolf form. I was able to slip my shorts off before exploding and grabbed them in my teeth since I didn't have time to put them in my leather strap. Panic filled me as galloped at the speed of light back to Mandy's house. I wasn't paying attention earlier, probably because I was used to Nate's scent and my mind was locked on Rhett's but now I could definitely smell the strong musky smell of Nate. It was directed towards Mandy's house.

I was surprised when I was able to calm down enough to phase back. I wished I had more clothes than shorts with me but they'd have to do. Mandy's parent's cars were in their driveway so I decided it would be better to go to the front door then barge through the back. That would be hard to explain.

I knocked rapidly on their front door, clenching and unclenching my fists to calm myself as I waited. Mandy's dad opened the door. He eyed my bare torso with a disapproving eye. He was dressed in a suit; the tie was loosened, hanging around his neck. He looked like the kind of man who wouldn't approve his daughter going out with wild boys like me. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Um, is Mandy there?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Can I ask why you wish to speak with my daughter?"

"I… uh.,, she has some notes for a test I need." He pursed his lips, "can I just please talk to her, please, it won't take long."

He stepped back from the door finally, yelling up the stairs for her. She trotted down them gracefully, "What dad?" She asked. But then she saw me. "Johnny!" She exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging me. He touch sent lightning running through me. Over her shoulder I saw her dad frown and cross his arms. "What the heck happened?"

I pulled back from her, my eyes still on her hovering father. "Sorry, I lost the connection on my cell." I hopped she understood my cover up. "We can talk more tomorrow, I just really need those notes."

She looked at me for a second then nodded like she understood. I sighed lightly with relief. She returned quickly with a folded piece of paper. "Here you go." She grinned at me.

Her smile was contagious, I grinned back and took the paper from her. "Stay safe, call me if you need help." I whispered so only she could hear. "See you tomorrow." I said louder.

"See you." She said, closing the door behind me.

I stopped to open the piece of paper before stepping off her porch. It said in a quick scrawl, _Don't you ever scare me like that again… I love you._ The period at the end of the sentence was a heart.


	13. Romeo and Babysitters

**Thanks again for your comments! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

I read the note over several more times before tucking it safely in the pocket of my shorts. The moon was high over the tops of the trees, it was probably around eight o'clock. I should probably have headed back to the meeting about me but with Nate's scent leading straight here I just couldn't bring myself to leave. So I sat myself against the back of her house, guarding it.

The wind blew sharply, I was sure it was probably cold but I couldn't feel it. I played with the note again, rereading it even though I had already memorized it. I've had these feelings for her for nearly a year and knowing that she felt the same just made me feel… amazing.

But now she was in danger, and it was probably my fault. Nate had said it was because I wanted her. I wondered if I hadn't loved her if she would be ok now, not hiding in her house, worried about werewolves. She would have a normal life, free of mythical creatures. But I couldn't imagine myself not loving her.

I heard a noise upstairs and a light switched on, sending a yellow glow across the backyard. I looked up and heard a creak as the window opened. Mandy leaned out, resting her arms on the window sill. I'd have to have a talk to her about hanging out of windows. But the sight of her made my heart skip a beat; you'd think I'd get used to it.

She sighed, leaning to the side to prop her head on her arm. It reminded me of the scene in Romeo and Juliet where Juliet leans out the window and calls for Romeo. I wondered if I should make myself known or stay hidden. I couldn't take it anymore, "You're supposed to say, 'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo.'"

She jumped and looked down, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared the crap out of my, Johnny. What are you doing down there?"

"Protecting you." I said simply, grinning up at her.

"Oh…" She said, she blinked a couple times then glanced around the yard. "Is something dangerous in the vicinity?"

I shrugged, "As far as I can tell, not right now. But I don't want to leave you here alone all night. You seem to be a danger magnet."

"Thanks," She snorted, her grin softened, "What made you think I was looking for Romeo?"

"Were you?" I asked up. "Because… hate to burst your bubble but he's a fictional character."

She laughed lightly, "Well, I was actually wondering where you were."

My breath caught itself. "Right here." I pointed down at myself, I was grinning like an idiot and couldn't stop.

She laughed again, sending shivers down my spine. "Yay, I found you!" I laughed with her. "Are you going to stay there all night?"

"Plannin' on it." I replied.

"Do you want, like, a blanket or something? It's cold." Her eyes flashed with concern.

"I don't feel temperature." I replied nonchalantly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help that." She said softly. We stared at each other for several seconds in silence, lost in each other's eyes. Off in the distance I heard an owl hoot. "Thank you, Johnny." She whispered down to me.

I smiled, "It's a pleasure, ma'm."

She giggled, "Good night." She slipped back into her room and shut the window. A couple minutes later the light flickered out, plunging the backyard into darkness. My night vision kicked in and the woods were crystal clear, looking almost purplish.

A couple moments later I felt someone enter my space… yeah that sounds really weird but that's what it was. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end but I took a deep breath, waiting to read the energy of whoever was nearing me. It seemed calm, non-threatening… slightly afraid.

The dark shadow came into view and I saw that it was Embry in his wolf form. When he saw me calm and relaxed in my human form he changed shape and strode across the yard on two legs. "Hey," he said.

I have to admit I was surprised when I saw him. I mean, I expected someone to come, but not Embry. Embry didn't talk. "Hey," I said back.

He slid down against the house next to me. "You want to hear the verdict?" He asked.

I had almost forgotten about that, I was probably a wanted criminal. "Even if I don't I have an idea that you're going to tell me anyways."

He grinned, "Yup." He took a deep breath. "Luckily, they aren't going to kill you." I let out a sigh of relief. "But…" There was always a but. "I have been designated as your babysitter."

I felt my jaw drop. "Babysitter?"

"Since you seemed to calm down when the other pack came in and we were around they decided that keeping me around will help you stay calm. And if not, I'll be there to stop the fight. But try not to get in anymore fights" He looked me in the eye. "They won't let you go so easily next time." He didn't look very happy about the decision.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I said hesitantly, "but why you?"

"Why me?" He repeated, not looking me in the eyes. "Because I'm the only one without 'further commitments'."

At first I wondered what he meant by further commitments, but then it hit me. He was the only one without an imprint. He didn't make eye contact with me, he just stared off into the distance, arms crossed over his bare chest. "That hardly seems fair." I said.

He looked at me then, smiling lightly. "I'm the only one who can go a day alone without falling into a depression."

"Yeah but…"

He shook his head, "Don't worry 'bout it, Johnny. We're stuck together."

"But what about school?" I asked, "Or am I not a loud to go anymore?"

"They're actually transferring me right now." He said, "Technically I'm still 16, anyways."

"How are they doing that? Don't you need, like, birth certificates and stuff?"

He grinned, "We have our ways. Don't worry about it." The way he looked away from me made me believe that this discussion was over.

I leaned my head against the vinyl siding of the house. I felt somewhat sorry for Embry, being the only one without an imprint. Sure I didn't have one but I had Mandy, and I've only been a wolf for a week or so. Embry has been a wolf for 17 years. I glanced at Embry out of the corner of my eye, his arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his head rolled back against the house and his eyes were shut. I wondered if he wanted an imprint or if he was happy without one.

Who am I kidding? He's gone all these years having to live in the minds of these love-struck puppies without ever experiencing this love for himself. Now he had to spend his days with me, the one stuck in a non-imprint relationship. What a lucky guy.


	14. My New Cousin

**Thanks for your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter! *evil grin***

Chapter 14

I woke up as the sun started peeking over the horizon. I've found that since my… transformation, I have been able to sleep deeply and lightly at the same time. It's kinda weird. I get a good night's sleep while practically awake. It helped though, I was able to sleep and watch for Nate all at the same time.

Embry, on the other hand, was snoring loudly all night long and I had a hard time waking him up. I could tell he didn't sleep well as he rose from the ground. I felt like I should apologize but I decided against it. "We should get some clothes." He muttered. He was right, I couldn't go to school in just a pair of shorts. Not only was it a little odd for November but I was pretty sure it was against the dress code.

"Can we just leave her here alone?" I asked, glancing up at her window.

Embry's brow furrowed. "We need clothes and I can't leave _you_ here alone, I'm sorry." He started stripping his shorts off to phase and I followed with a sigh. We wouldn't be gone long, she'd be fine.

I loped at a slow pace, keeping up with Embry. It was annoying and I thought about blocking my mind to his but I figured he wouldn't like that much. So I tried to hide my annoyance and kept my strides short.

Mom greeted us that morning in the kitchen with a large breakfast. "Hey, boys," She smiled, kissing me on the side of my face.

"Hey, Lee," Embry said, already shoving food in his mouth. "Johnny, go get me some clothes."

"Yes sir." I scowled, trotting up the stairs. I was bigger than Embry so some of my old clothes would fit him. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans I thought were long enough for him and grabbed some cut off shorts and a shirt for me. I threw his bundle of clothes at him when I returned to the kitchen.

"Johnny, sit and eat." My mom scolded.

I glanced at the clock, we could make it to school on time if I sat and ate but I didn't like leaving Mandy alone. "We should be getting back to Mandy." I said, stuffing food in my mouth.

Embry sighed and my mom shot Embry a sympathetic look. "He's right though," She told Embry, backing me up. "We should be making up a plan to get rid of this guy."

"_We_ wouldn't be much help." Embry said. "He and Kaase need to start talking."

"I'll talk to dad after school." I said, "C'mon Embry. Don't want to be late for your first day of school."

Embry rolled his eyes, taking a final bite from his plate. "Joy, I thought I was done with school. What's my cover?"

Mom turned around and grabbed some papers, "Here's your schedule. You're Embry Clearwater, my nephew. You're parents had to go on a business meeting to Texas for a couple months so you're living with us."

"Texas?" He asked, pulling my shirt over his head.

"It was the first place we could think of." My mom muttered. "You guys have all the same classes together."

Great. "See ya mom." I said, heading for the door.

"Bye, Auntie Leah." Embry laughed following me for my truck.

"Man, you take pre-calc?" He exclaimed. "I never took that class, I was always in the slow math."

"I'll tutor you." I laughed, putting the truck in reverse and backing out the driveway.

I made it to school in record time, I was one of the first ones there. Isaac was already there though, he had a Student Council meeting before school… nerd.

"Hey, Johnny!" He exclaimed from down the hallway. "Where'd you go yesterday?" He glanced at Embry, "Who's this?"

"I didn't feel well yesterday," I said. "This is my cousin Embry, he's living with me for a while."

Isaac cocked an eyebrow, "Huh, never heard of you." He stuck a hand out in greeting, "Nice to meet you anyways. Guess we're related."

Embry laughed, "Yeah I guess we are."

"You see, Johnny," he poked me in my chest. "I am a master of Dutch bingo, even on your non-Dutch side."

I rolled my eyes. Isaac was referring to a 'game' we called Dutch bingo. It's a way for you to find out if you're related to another Dutch person.

Embry and I made our way to study hall where we found Becca and Alec in the back row as always. Embry went to go talk to the teacher and I went back to my friends. Becca's eyes were wide as they followed Embry walking across the room. Once I reached her she bombarded me with questions.

"Who the hell is that? Why have you never told me about him? How do you know him? Is he single?"

"Hey now…" I put my hand up to stop her stream of hormone crazed questions.

"He is so hot!" She whispered, still keeping her eyes on my 'cousin.' I saw Embry smirk and I was pretty sure he heard all that Becca had said.

"Becca, Alec, this is my cousin Embry." I said. "He's staying with me for a couple months."

As Embry greeted Alec and my overly boisterous friend Becca I listened to the other class next door. It was Mandy's class room and the teacher was doing roll call. "Miller, Mandy?" I heard the teacher say. I strained to hear Mandy's soft voice say 'here' or 'present' or even a 'yeah' but I heard nothing. "Mandy?" The teacher said again. "Does anyone know where Mandy is?''

My heart stopped, I looked over at Embry and he was staring at me. He had heard the same thing. Becca meanwhile was oblivious and continued to rant about our school to the 'new kid.'

"Sorry, but I need to take Embry to the office." I said, trying to keep my voice even. I stood a little too quickly, pulling Embry with me.

"What for?" Becca said, her grin dropping to a frown.

"We just do." I said, too flustered to think of a decent cover up. I pulled Embry with me as I bolted from the class room, not even bothering to tell the teacher where I was going.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her." I muttered as we ran down the halls.

Embry didn't say anything, he just kept pace with me. We rounded the corner and a familiar, lovely, reliving scent hit me. Through the glass windows I could see Mandy in the office, signing in. I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life. She was safe.

But when she turned around a low growl escaped me as I saw her face. It was red and tearstained, something had happened.


	15. Thinking Like a Werewolf

**Sorry I left you so long with a cliffy! I got really busy! I really hope you guys aren't expecting another 70 chapter book because I doubt I can stretch this one to even 30 chapters, it will probably end around 20. As always, thanks for your comments and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"Mandy?" I asked, clenching my fists. She started rushing towards me, face tearstained. I hated seeing her tortured and I hated knowing I might have been somewhat responsible because I left her alone.

"Johnny!" She fell into my chest and I automatically wrapped my arms around her. She cried into me. I glanced over her head at my babysitter; he was standing off to the side, looking slightly annoyed.

I pulled back from our embrace, "Mandy where were you? What happened?'

She rubbed at one of her eyes with her sleeve trying to keep her eyeliner from smearing anymore than it already had. I don't know why she wore that crap, she didn't need it. "Someone slashed my tires."

I felt my head cock to the side, that wasn't really what I was expecting. "Who? Do you know?"

She paused for a second, looking me in the eye. I wondered if she was debating keeping this from me. "The slashes didn't look like they were done with a knife… more like, five knives." Claws. "There was a note under my windshield wiper."

She pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and I took it from her. I felt Embry move closer to read the note over my shoulder. In a sloppy, careless scrawl the note read, _I'm coming from you Mandy darling. Your precious puppy better stay away if he knows what is good for him… and his pitiful excuse for a pack. _Embry growled behind me. I felt myself shake involuntarily, my vision was blurring. Embry put a solid hand on my shoulder, I fought shaking it off and instead I let him calm me down.

"Has anyone else seen this note?" Embry asked, still keeping a hand on my shoulder.

Mandy stared at him, like she didn't even notice him before. "Who are you?"

I felt Embry tense and he took his hand off my shoulder, "I'm Embry, from Johnny's pack."

Mandy looked at me with a confused look, "But why is he…"

"It's a long story." I interrupted. I wasn't about to tell her about my near fatal mistake. "Has anyone else seen this?"

Mandy shook her head. "I kept it from my parents, I thought it would be good to show you first."

"You're smart, I'll hand that to you." Embry said, he turned his face to me, "I was wrong this morning, we can't leave her alone."

I fought the strong urge to tell him 'I told you so.' Instead I wrapped my arms back around Mandy protectively. "Is he here?" She asked, voice muffled against my arm.

"I don't think so." I said, glancing at Embry. He shrugged, "I probably would know if he was here."

"You kids should be getting to class," The secretary yelled from behind her desk. She was glaring at us but after saying this turned her attention to the computer in front of her and started furiously typing.

She was right, it was only a matter of time before Miss Oostman sent someone to go find out where Embry and I went. But I couldn't leave Mandy alone again. Embry seemed to read my thoughts.

"He wouldn't harm her in front of a class of students. She'll be safe in class."

I sighed and let her go. I didn't learn anything at school that day. The classes I had near Mandy's all I did was listen for her and the times I was far from her all I could do was fidget nervously.

"Dude, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go home." Alec said during U.S. History class.

I shook my head a little too quickly. "I can't leave."

Alec cocked an eyebrow and looked like he was going to say something but turned his attention back to the teacher.

I had to talk to my dad once I got home. We had to come up with some kind of plan. It had gotten too close today, way to close. I shook slightly every time I thought of it and Embry had to put either a calming hand on me inconspicuously or try to get my attention.

Becca tagged close to Embry nearly the whole day so she didn't really notice me but Alec and Isaac did. "We're worried about you, Johnny." Isaac said during passing period. I wasn't focused I was trying to listen for Mandy on the other side of the school. "Johnny?"

Finally I turned my face to him, I don't know what my face looked like but it shocked Isaac and Alec. Alec took a small step back. I blinked my eyes, hoping they hadn't turn black for some reason. I should have tried to stay away from them. Nate might target them. He was targeting Mandy because I loved her. So the rest of the day I tried to stay as far as I could from them, not making eye contact or saying anything. I could feel how bad they were hurt, I hated it. I hated Nate for practically taking them from me.

After school Mandy had told her mom I would drive her home so she went with me and Embry in my truck. I had her call her parents to say we were heading to my house to study, I had to talk to my dad and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Dad wasn't home when we got there. We filled mom in on what happened that morning while we impatiently waited. "Can I see the note?" She asked.

Mandy nodded and handed my mom the creased note. I watched mom's eyes as she read it, they passed over the words smoothly but seemed to stumble when she neared the end. She reread the last couple words. "What does this last line mean, 'and his pitiful excuse for a pack?'"

"Well, basically, he was calling you guys a bunch of weaklings." I snorted sarcastically.

"I was wondering that too," Embry said, sitting on a bar stool next to my mom. "He might be planning on targeting our pack."

I had never thought of that. I had been focusing on my human friends, I never thought of my wolf friends. We were linked through our minds and I was sure losing one would be heartbreaking, even if I barely knew them. Nate was focusing on torturing me. I slammed my fist down on the marble counter, cracking it, "What the hell is this guy's problem? What did I ever do to him?"

Mom sent a heartbreaking glance at her shattered counter before answering me, "Did you ever talk to him… before?"

I shook my head, "I've never done anything to that guy."

Mom shot a glance at Embry. "Do you think… Peter?"

"Who the hell is Peter?" I asked.

They ignored me, "He's probably over 40 years old, he couldn't pose as a 17 year old."

I growled, but they continued to have a private conversation in front of me. "But maybe he found someone else." A horrified looks spread across my mom's face, "And now he's targeting our son."

"Who the hell is Peter?" I repeated, nearly slamming my fist again. Mandy set a delicate hand on my shoulder and I calmed almost immediately.

Mom turned back to me, "Someone from our past," She glanced at Embry. "Our pack and your father didn't get along with him."

"So now he's out to get me?" I asked.

"Werewolves are clever," Embry said. "They like to have extravagant plans that are confusing yet fit together perfectly. It's a possibility."

I was being haunted by someone from my parents' past, it hardly seemed fair for them to pick on me. I wasn't the one that pissed them off. But it made some sense, hitting them in a soft spot. Or maybe I was just starting to think like a werewolf.


	16. Eyes Flash Black

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been really busy. I had a lot of fun making this chapter, I love looking into the minds of my more evil characters, lol. I get back to Johnny's POV next chapter but that probably won't be till next Friday, :P I'll be in Chicago. Well, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 16 – Nate POV

I seemed to be in an exceptionably happy mood lately. Maybe it was because I was finally getting a couple days rest from the annoying voice of Mundane Mandy, as I so affectionately called her, or maybe it was because my plan seemed to be working out perfectly. I have never been one for monologues so I will not go into extravagant details about my ideas but let me tell you, they are working out… flawlessly. Except for Johnny boy's little mishap with the wimpy grey wolf from the reservation. Having him tagged by a member of his pack wasn't part of my original plans but it did not seem to hinder my outlook on the future.

I pulled my sleek Chevy Cobalt into the now familiar driveway, turning down the volume on my radio. Mandy's highly oblivious parents were home; Mandy's vandalized car was parked off to the side. I snickered slightly at the utterly stupid mistakes of her protector, leaving her alone while_ I_ was on the prowl, how idiotic are they?

I slid out of the inner darkness of my vehicle and strode up the walk, fixing the collar – ha collar – on my dress shirt which hung open over a white t-shirt. I always tried to look my best when meeting the parents. The wind blew my lengthening black hair, I had let it go over the last couple weeks. I was so focused on my plans that I didn't care about my hair, or facial hair for that matter. I realized I had the makings of a beard along my jaw line. Oh well, hopefully that didn't fully hinder my appearance. I doubted it would.

It didn't. Mandy's stoic father, Mr. Miller as I so formally called him, opened the door and upon seeing me face gave me a huge grin. "Nathan!" he exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you, it's been forever."

I smiled lightly back at him, a closed mouth smile to hide my sharp canines. "It has been, is Mandy home?"

His grin was replaced with a frown. "I'm afraid not, she's out with that redneck boy…" He moved his hand in a circle trying to remember his name.

"Johnny?" I offered, uttering the name of my acclaimed enemy.

"Yes, him." Mr. Miller's nose wrinkled in disgust. "She is over at his house studying. I thought she was with you?"

"We are having a minor argument," I adlibbed, "I was actually coming over to speak with her but I guess I'll have to talk to her later." I focused all my energy on keeping my excitement down so my eyes would not flash black.

"I'm sorry, I will tell her you stopped by." He said.

"No need," I smiled again, only slightly revealing my teeth. "Thank you anyways." I turned on my heel, striding for my car. "I will speak with her shortly whether she knows it or not." I added to myself under my breath.

I crawled into the darkened interior of my Cobalt. I had the windows tinted for nights when I wished to keep a human appearance. I pulled my car into reverse, backing out of the driveway at a reasonable speed. Once I was out of sight of the house I gunned it.

So the puppy wanted to play. Evidently he took no heed to the little note I left for him this morning on the car I had vandalized. He must not care for his pack and family. A shiver ran up my spine and I knew that the excitement had turned my eyes black. I grinned, pressing harder on the pedal.

I had wanted to get to his masculine mother, she was my original target. But sadly she is guarded like a princess, what with her traitor husband and her ever doting pack. I decided then to take a different role and go for the girl, his girl. I ground my teeth as unwanted memories appeared in my head.

He had become aware of my plan though, and I had to get him away from 'his girl.' I was going to have to fight dirty. How many lives did he really want me to take when all I wanted was one? His mother, his father, him… I'd take my pick, but I guess I would have to keep harming innocents.

I gripped my steering wheel tightly and gunned it west towards the small wet town of Forks where it all began.


	17. Playing Dirty

**Ok, so I don't remember how but somehow you guys got behind on chapters. So you guys get two today! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Dad didn't make it home till the sun was dipping down below the horizon. I knew even before he pulled in our driveway because of the shiver of protectiveness ran up my spine. I clenched my fists, this was ridiculous, he was my dad for cripes sake. Embry noticed me clenching my fists and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, grinding my teeth. The feeling slowly went away as I became more aware of the situation.

When dad walked in the door he greeted Mandy like he would any other woman, tip his ball cap and shake her hand. I watched Mandy's face, this was the first time she had seen my dad since she found out he was a werewolf. She looked wary but my dad has something about him that makes everyone feel safe.

We quickly filled dad in on what happened that morning while he scrubbed his arms in the sink. He listened without saying anything, lips pursed, until we finished.

"We think Peter might be behind this." My mom said, glancing at Embry then at me.

My dad shut his eyes, hands placed firmly on the edge of the sink. He relaxed after a second, shoulders falling back and he opened his eyes. I wasn't surprised to find his light blue eyes slightly darkened. They weren't fully black though. "It's possible, he probably trained Nate to do his dirty work."

"Will you help me destroy him?" I asked. My dad stared at me for a second; I was a little taller than him now so he was looking up at me.

"Of course I will," He glanced at Mandy and smiled softly, "but we shouldn't relish the killing of any being, even a sadistic one like Nate."

My father was a tough man, working for the saw mills will do that to you. When I was growing up I always wanted to be just like him, strong and tall. Now I was taller than him and realized there was way more to my father than his brute appearance. He was compassionate. I remember one time we were on our way home from a hunting trip, dead deer in the bed of the truck, and my dad felt sorry for the dead dog on the side of the road. He even pulled over to make sure it was fully dead and wasn't suffering. That was the kind of man I wanted to be.

I nodded and he said, "We need to do this quickly. He's gotten too close one too many times."

"But where do we even start?" I asked. "I have no idea how to find him."

"We'll track him," My dad said, peeking between the drapes. "It's not a full moon tonight, luckily, only a crescent. He will match you with strength but you have size on your side." He looked back at me and grinned, "You're probably three times the size of him."

"What about Mandy?" I asked, automatically placing a protective arm around her waist.

"She'll be safe here." My mom said. "I'll call your uncle, and Jake if he's still in the area. With all of us she'll be well protected."

I looked down at Mandy's big blue eyes, "Will you mind? You'll be safe."

She gave me a sympathetic grin, "As long as you're safe I don't care about myself."

I heard Embry make a gagging sound behind me. "I'll be back soon." I pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Let me change first," My dad said, jogging up the stairs.

I leaned against the counter and stripped my shirt off, preparing to phase when my dad came back down. But I felt a shiver in my spine, I looked at mom and at that very moment a soft howl reached out ears. It was long and unmistakably panicked. I slightly recognized it at Jacob's. Horrified looks spread across mom and Embry's faces and they rushed outside.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked, her eyes were filled with confusion and concern.

I shook my head, "I don't know, stay here." I said, my dad was in the house and Nate wouldn't get close without me knowing. I leapt off my back porch, tugging off my shorts and phasing.

I felt Jake flinch when I asked, _What's going on?_

He let his mind run through his afternoon. He and his imprint Renesmee and her parents Edward and Bella were heading back east to Dartmouth College. They stopped at my Uncle Seth's house to say a quick goodbye but found the front door busted open. Upon rushing inside they found Aunt Renee unconscious on the floor and the whole house disarrayed. _The whole place smelled of Nate._ Jake added.

All of us froze, the note had warned us… it said I should leave Mandy alone if I cared for my pack or family. Uncle Seth was both a member of my pack and family, and we had no idea where he was.

_We're on our way down, Jake._ My mom said quickly. _Johnny, go back inside and tell your father what happened. We're going to need him. _She and Embry bolted, galloping west.

_What about Mandy?_ I asked, I couldn't leave her here, what if it was a trick to get me away from her? But I couldn't bring her with, that would be just as dangerous.

_Just bring her with._ My mom said with a sigh, _Take the truck and head towards the rez as fast as you can. Oh, and Johnny, please please please stay calm. We don't need you attacking any more wolves. _I was almost insulted but I obeyed, phasing back.

I almost ran into dad as I rushed through the door. "What happened?" He asked, looking into the darkness behind me. "Where's your mother?"

"She and Embry are heading for the rez. Nate got Uncle Seth."

My dad just stared at me for a second, "What?"

"Jake found their house practically destroyed, Uncle Seth gone and Aunt Renee unconscious. We have drive the truck down there and meet them."

My dad was already grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

"What's going to happen?" Mandy asked, taking my hand as she followed me out the door. I clenched my jaw, I wish I could leave her here and she would be safe. But she wasn't safe anywhere anymore… and it was my fault. All of this was my fault.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I whispered, pulling her along with me as we rushed for the truck. I was determined to make no more mistakes, Nate will die tonight.


	18. Magnetic Pull

**Ok you're caught up now, this was all I could write before passing out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

White beams of light glowed through the window from the sliver of the moon above our heads. They danced off Mandy's mahogany hair making it almost shimmer. Dad's foot was heavy on the pedal and his hands were tight on the wheel as we raced towards the reservation. I studied Mandy's face, trying to read her emotion. Her lips were pursed and a hardened look solidified her face. She'd been through so much in this past week. Her whole world had been turned upside down in just a matter of days… and it was all my fault.

I sighed, leaning my head against the back window. My arm was stretched around Mandy in a protective grip. She leaned into me but her face kept forward, eyes never leaving the road ahead of us. I so desperately wanted her to look up at me, tell her I was sorry. I touched her face gently with the back of my hand. She closed her eyes a second and seemed to lean into my touch. "I'm so sorry, Mandy." I said softly. In my peripheral vision I saw dad's eyes flicker back at us in the rearview mirror but I ignored him.

She sighed, "None of this is your fault, Johnny." She looked at me then, blue eyes soft and compassionate. "I was the one that fell for Nate's plan. If I wasn't so naïve…"

"Mandy." I interrupted flatly. "I'm the one that put you in danger, Nate's plan was because of me. Just please, accept my apology. Once this is over I'll… leave you alone, go far away, do whatever you want, just to keep you safe." I couldn't believe the words that I had just said. I didn't want to leave her, I couldn't imagine it. But it's what I should do. I was doing that to my friends, and Mandy wasn't my imprint.

"I will not accept your apology for falling in love with me…" She said eyes hardening. "because I'm just as responsible. And you're not going anywhere without me."

Before I could say anything in response my dad's cell phone went off, making us all jump. "Leah." He answered, I couldn't believe how much relief was put behind that one word. He sounded like the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

I could hear my mom talking quickly on the other side of the phone, my dad made small mutters in response to the things she was saying. He said goodbye and hung up and at the same time slid the truck across three lanes and onto the exit ramp.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, annoyed and startled. "This isn't our exit."

"They've followed Nate's scent and it seems to lead to the… a house of an old friend's." He fidgeted slightly in his seat. "Are you under control?"

"For now." I almost growled back, I hated how little trust they had in me. Well, I guess they had their reasons but still. "Why?"

He let out a small laugh, his face got that far away look, "'Cause you're gonna need it."

"What are you…"

"We've told you about the Cullens before right, Johnny?" He asked slowly, eyes watching me in the rearview mirror. Our truck was now being maneuvered down a narrow back woods road.

The word Cullen sent an involuntary shiver up my spine. "That's that coven, the one from mom's past."

"And mine." He added, turning off the road onto an almost hidden even narrower road. "Three of them will be there; Nate has taken Seth to the house they lived in when they were still in this area. The Cullens moved east about sixteen years ago."

I was going to meet some of the Cullens. I guess I should have expected I would someday… but today? With so much other stuff on my mind I couldn't even process what might happen. I wrapped my arm tighter around Mandy, silently letting her know I would protect her. I realized then that our discussion earlier had been stopped, I guess that was something for another time though.

Dad started fidgeting again and I felt this crawly feeling on the back of my neck. My dad glanced back at me, his eyes were turning black. We were getting closer.

The truck rounded a bend and all of a sudden in front of us was a humungous, ancient, white mansion. The paint seemed to be peeling from age and the woods had started to engulf it. Vines and brush were creeping up the sides and onto the porch. It was bigger than any house I'd ever seen in person. Mandy let out a small gasp.

Dad pulled the truck quickly to the side of the driveway, killing the motor. "They aren't here yet." My dad said. "Are you ok, Johnny?" He wasn't look back at us, probably didn't want to scare Mandy.

"I'm fine, let's go." I opened the door, cool air and a faint sharp scent burned my noise. It almost knocked the breath out of me.

"We should wait for the others." My dad said, he turned now to read my expression. His eyes were dark but the blackness had not totally taken over his eyes yet, still, Mandy leaned closer to me.

"But he already knows we're here." I protested, small shivers running up my spine. I knew he was here.

My dad didn't say anything for a moment and I took the opportunity to exit the truck. I started walking quickly towards the aged mansion, I could hear the faint padding of wolf paws as my pack drew nearer. My dad started following me with Mandy's clumsy human steps tagging along. I heard something else, a soft rustling, something graceful coming in fast. But I barely registered all of this. Something was pulling me towards the mansion.

The door opened with a creak and I could automatically tell Uncle Seth was in here. He was out of site but I knew he was down stairs, probably in a basement. Was that where the Cullens kept their coffins?

Something was pulling me up the stairs though, the hair on the back of my neck bristled. I started moving up the stairs, I was behind the wall when my dad and Mandy came in. I heard their steps hurry towards Seth.

But that wasn't where Nate was. He was up here. My body started trembling as I swiftly climbed the stairs. The sensation led me down the hallway, towards a random door. I paused in front of the door. It was just like the others except the others didn't seem to be calling me towards them. Nate was behind this door, I knew it. I looked around, I didn't have room to phase without breaking something, I'd have to hope to find a moment to phase once I got in the room.

I grabbed the handle, my heart started racing. I had to open the door quickly, rush in and phase before he could attack me. I could do it, I was quick. I took a deep breath and flung the door open. It slammed into the wall as I jumped forward. I was mid phase when something hard and furry pushed me to the ground. I felt Nate's jaws grip down on the base of my neck and my vision went black.


	19. Sickening Snap

**So… I'm going crazy. Somehow you guys got left behind.. again! I'm so sorry, that was a really mean place to leave you. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"So what did you think when you found out I was a werewolf, Mandy?" _Mandy? _I felt like my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel below my waist.

"I thought it perfectly matched your dark and soulless personality." I heard her spit. That's my girl. But wait, where were the others? Why was Mandy in here with me, she was supposed to be downstairs with dad.

"Oh come now, you really didn't think that." His voice was filled with a hint of mockery, he snickered. "Could a dark and soulless person make you moan like that during sex?"

What? My mind was cloudy, barely registering the muttered words of the two other people in the room. Had I heard him right? I tried to open my eyes, move my legs, anything, but they wouldn't move. I was able to twitch my hand though… I guess that was a start.

If Mandy responded to his comment I didn't hear her. "What did you do to him?" She asked. Did her voice quaver or was that just the cloudiness of my mind?

"Why do you worry about that pitiful half breed, Mandy? You know you still love me."

I heard a thump, "What did you do to him?" She repeated.

His response was flat, "He's temporarily paralyzed, it's wearing off rather quickly though. The reinforcements are also on their way so I should probably do this quickly, don't you think?"

Do what? "Do what?" Mandy echoed my mind.

Nate snickered again, "Why I thought you were smarter than that, Mandy. I would have thought you would have figured it all out, beat me to the punch, when you came in here I almost thought you were accepting your fate."

I heard her take a shaky breath. My vision started to get brighter and I was able to slightly shift my legs. I still felt like I was stuck, unable to move. "You're going to bite me." She said quietly.

"When you say it like that you make me sound like one of those life sucking leeches." He laughed. "But yes, I'm going to _change_ you, Mandy darling. I'll make you quicker, stronger, smarter, and we will be equals then. You could come back to the Yukon with me, live our life the right way. Now please, enough with the chit chat. Your prince charming is stirring and those wannabes are practically right outside the house."

He was going to change her, bite her, make her a werewolf. That's not what she wanted. That's not what she needed. She needed a normal, human life. She should grow up, go to med school, and marry a lawyer just like her family wanted. Raise children and grow old and only see wolves in zoos. I clenched my fists and felt cold steel against my arms. I was strapped to a table. I could feel my legs now but I still felt weak, I couldn't break the chains.

"Why are you doing this, Nate?" She asked. I could see now, but it was blurry. She was backing towards the wall; Nate was in his imposing wolf form and walking slowly towards her. "I know you don't love me."

"Clever, clever girl. Now that your knight in shining armor is awake I can tell you the story. I'm sure you'll love this Johnny." I saw him look towards me, I blinked a couple times and my vision cleared. He was grinning, revealing long and pointed fangs.

"Seventeen years ago, when I was a year old, my parents left me with another wolf, a nurse maid named Diana. I don't remember much; scientifically I shouldn't remember anything since I was that young. I guess it was just so traumatic for me it will always be in my mind. I remember my mother kissing me on the forehead, my father running a rough hand over my head and telling me they were off to be heroes. They said I would be considered a prince." I could see clearly now. Nate's black eyes had a faraway look as his gruff voice told his story. "My mother didn't come back, my father did. But he came back a changed man, a curse was always on his lips. As I got older I uncovered the full story. I wonder if you even know this story, Johnny boy." He grinned at me before continuing.

"My parents were living back in the Yukon when they were approached by three leeches, vampire royalty they were. They forced them to create a pack, something that is almost impossible for our kind as you have found out, Jonathon. They said that if they didn't destroy a coven living in Forks that they would kill my mother, who was pregnant with me at the time. Of course my father agreed to destroy the coven, a coven called the Cullens." His eyes flashed with anger. "My father changed your father, created him as a weapon to aid him in destroying the Cullens. He ended up joining forces with the bloodsuckers, killing several members of my father's pack, including my mother." Nate stood up straighter, looking at Mandy. "And now I've come to finish what your father started. Surely he didn't think he could get away with destroying my mother. Tormenting his son is the perfect way to get back at the softy you call… daddy." Nate grinned at me then took several steps towards Mandy who was backed into a corner. "Now, shall we?"

I pressed against the chains as he crouched. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins, I couldn't let this happen. The steel started to bend against my form, but I was too late. Nate sprang forward, grabbing Mandy in his claws and biting into her neck. She screamed, sending bolt of lightning up my spine. I exploded into my wolf form, snapping the chains like twine. Nate pulled back, grinning at me with a bloody muzzle as I leapt at him, wrestling him to the ground.

He growled, grabbing at my neck but I was faster. I pushed him to the ground and took his shoulder in my jaws. I shook him viciously out of pure instinct. Nate clawed at me but it all ended when I heard the sickening and final snap of his neck. He was dead.

I turned back to look at Mandy, she was crouched against the back wall, shivering in fear. She was covered in blood and sobbing, staring at me with wide eyes. What had I gotten her into?


	20. Rather Be Beheaded

**Here's the next one, hope you enjoy your double feature, lol!**

Chapter 20

I could hear the silent footsteps running up the stairs but I was frozen in my spot. Mandy and I were staring at each other. She was covered in blood and shivering, her face was wet with tears. I had been too late.

Nate lay crumpled at my feet, his spine shattered. I undoubtedly had blood all over me since there was blood all over him. I tried to think of what I looked like to Mandy. A large chestnut wolf covered in blood. My shoulders were rubbing against the high ceiling. She had just seen me grab her ex-boyfriend in my massive jaws and shake him till his spine broke.

I smelled the leech before I saw her, it was just one, a little brunette with golden eyes. As soon as the door opened I bared my teeth and let out a defensive snarl. The leech froze and I probably would have attacked if my mom hadn't stepped in front of her.

"Johnny, snap out of it!" She yelled. My muscles relaxed but I kept my teeth bared. The leech looked at me with a wary eye, I didn't trust her even if she was 'practically family'. "Did you…?" My mom was staring at the crumpled werewolf at my feet then her eyes followed the trail of blood to Mandy shaking in the corner. "Oh crap, Bella get Edward." The leech left her side instantly, gliding down the stairs. "Can you phase back?" My mom asked, already rushing forward and talking to Mandy in hushed tones.

I took a deep breath, after a couple tries I got it and slithered down to my human form. My clothes were in tatters though, I frantically looked around and found a box of old clothes in the closet. Luckily the first pair of pants I grabbed fit, barely.

As I turned around I smelled the leeches returning. I had to clench my fists and jaw to keep from exploding out of my new pants. "You have medical training, right, Edward?" My mom asked, looking up from Mandy.

A red haired male leech entered the room, he glanced at me momentarily then strode across the room to Mandy. "It's been a while." He stopped a couple feet from Mandy, probably not wanting to scare her. Meanwhile I was taking deep breaths through my mouth, trying to remain calm. "Do you think anything's broken, Mandy?" He asked, then he looked at me. "I'm sorry if you find my presence agitating, maybe you should step out?"

I was insulted, he was the one who was probably fighting the urge to start lapping the blood off the floor. The leech laughed at me. This guy was nuts!

My mom turned to say to him, "He doesn't know you can read minds."

Thanks for telling me, mom. The leech chuckled again, "I can see how that would be confusing. Now Mandy,"

"I don't think anything's broken." She said in hoarse voice. "I don't really feel anything though."

"He probably punctured your vocal chords." The leech said almost to himself. "Can you shrug your shoulders? Does anything feel off?"

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her head back and forth for good measure, "Nothing feels off, I just feel numb."

"That's the venom working, werewolf wounds usually heal fast but I would talk to Kaase for more information. I wish Carlisle was here, I don't have anything to put on that. Just wash it, I guess. I need to get back downstairs with Seth…" The leech paused for a second, "He's starting to wake up."

He got up from his crouch but before exiting the room he walked over the crumpled corpse and tore the head off. "Sorry," he muttered, "don't want him coming back to life." Mandy looked like she was going to throw up.

The leech left the room and another person came in. She looked my age and was extremely beautiful. Her tight red curls fell around her face, she smiled at me then at Mandy. Her heart was flying faster than any heart I'd ever heard. "I can clean her up, you should go down stairs, Leah."

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"He's waking up," She nodded at the now headless body, "he put him in a coma."

Mom started trotting away, leaving me in the room with this woman and Mandy who seemed to be slowly recovering her shock… or maybe it was just the venom. "I'm Renesmee," She said, walking forward hesitantly. She glanced at me, looking for signs of attack. She didn't smell like a leech, but she was the half leech I heard about. Jacob's imprint.

"I'm fine," I said in regards to my state of combustion.

She laughed, "Hello, fine," She turned to Mandy then, "Can I clean you up? I think there's some extra clothes of my mom's down the hall we can change you into."

Mandy glanced at me, I couldn't tell if the worried glance was worried about me or about Renesmee, though. "I won't bite you," Renesmee giggled. Mandy stood up then and almost toppled over. I reached forward automatically and caught her. She gasped and flinched away from me. The flinch was like a dagger to my heart. She was afraid of me, as she should be… but still.

Mandy followed slowly after Renesmee, leaving me alone in the room with the dead body. I looked at it, the body had stayed in wolf form even after death. His black fur was darkened with his own blood. His head lay a couple feet away where the leech had discarded it. I kinda wished I was him.

How were we going to explain any of this to Mandy's parents? What happens when she turns into a werewolf? We can't tell her parents about this, it's against the rules and they wouldn't believe her anyways.

But worse than that, Mandy was now afraid of me. A small part of me said it was a good thing, she's not my imprint and now she knows I'm dangerous. The majority of me, though, would rather be laying on the floor headless like Nate then live my life without her.


	21. So Dang Confusing

**So I've been on that little tracker thing where it says how many people visit my story and I think I have myself a lot of ghost readers. I love the fact that your reading my story every week but comments would be much more appreciated :D Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 21

I didn't know if I should follow after them or not. I could go downstairs and check on my uncle but I wanted to be with Mandy. But Mandy seemed to be afraid of me now. I was left in a really awkward position so I decided to just follow Mandy.

They walked down the hallway to a far bedroom. I followed after, feeling somewhat like a stalker and stopped outside the room. She was probably gonna change and probably didn't want me in there for that. I sat down against the wall, leaning my head back and listening.

"Are you feeling ok?" I heard Renesmee ask.

She didn't answer for a moment, "I've been better."

Renesmee laughed, "Here I think these will fit you. So that werewolf was your ex-boyfriend?"

Mandy laughed stiffly, "Yeah…"

"And you didn't know? That sucks. Hey at least your family isn't archenemies with werewolves. Mine and Jake's wedding was somewhat of a controversy for some members of my family."

"You're half vampire?" Mandy asked with a timid voice.

"Yeah, I am. My dad is a vampire and my mom is… well, was a human. That's how Jake was able to imprint on me."

"What's imprinting? Sorry, I'm farely new to all this."

Renesmee laughed again, "And you pretty much just got dropped into it, head first." She giggled again and I heard Mandy let out a small laugh. "Imprinting is something the La Push wolves do, the shape shifters. It's kinda a love at first sight type of thing."

"How do you know if you've been… imprinted on?" My heart froze, was she talking about me?

"Are you talking about Jonathon?" Renesmee echoed my mind. "He didn't imprint on you."

"Oh," Was that disappointment or relief? Dang, why is this so frustrating? "Will he imprint on someone else?"

"With Jonathon we won't know until it happens. He may not have inherited the whole imprint thing from his mom." It was silent for a moment, I could hear running water. Was there a bathroom in there? "You love him don't you?"

I strained my hearing, listening for a response. I wish I could see her face, read her emotions. "I did." I don't think my heart could get any deader, I felt like my whole world came crashing down on top of me. I should have known better than take her with. I shouldn't have gotten her caught up into all of this.

"Looks like you still do." Renesmee said. I sat up a little straighter, my heart fluttered faintly back to life.

"But… back in that room. I was in the corner, Nate walking towards me with those hideous eyes. Johnny was on the bed, chained down, but I knew he would rescue me. He was strong. Then Nate jumped at me and I felt his teeth digging into my neck…." I heard a choked sob. "Did he want this to happen to me?" She asked in a choked voice. "This is all just so confusing! When I walked in the room, and I saw Nate again, I still had feelings for him. But I had feelings for Johnny too…" There was another pause. "And then Johnny exploded into that giant wolf thing… and he killed Nate…" She broke off in a sob again.

I took a deep breath. She still loved Nate and I had killed him right in front of her. She still loved him even though he had abused her and tried to turn her into a werewolf… well probably succeeded.

If Jake was trying to sneak up on me he didn't succeed, I heard him coming up the stairs. Once he saw me he said in a hushed voice, "Didn't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping…" I automatically defended.

"So what were you doing?" Jake laughed.

"Don't worry," Renesmee said a little louder, "I knew he was there the whole time."

"What? Who's out there?" Mandy asked, sounding annoyed. I could still hear the tears in her voice.

Jake stopped a couple feet from me and sat down across the aisle from me. I could tell why, his alpha vibe was extremely strong now. I guess as I was more maturing as a wolf I was realizing it more. Luckily I was able to control myself. "When you eavesdrop you usually hear stuff you don't want to hear." Jake laughed, "Trust me."

"I didn't want to leave her." I whispered. Renesmee had somehow convinced Mandy it was nothing to worry about and they were both quiet.

Jacob sighed, "I know how you feel, especially now. Dang, if something like this had happened to Bella, I'd kill the looser who did it."

"What if she loved the looser?"

Jake snorted, "She did." He shook his head. "Luckily Ness came along or I would have killed Edward." I heard a laugh down stairs.

"But there's a chance, right? There's a chance the virus won't affect her?" If it didn't affect her I'd leave her alone. I'd have to leave town, get out of her life, from what I'd heard just now she didn't want this.

Jake shrugged, "I'm not really the person to ask. I've heard that there's like a 50 50 chance that it won't take affect. I've never heard of people being bitten and not being infected, though."

"So you think it's a lost cause?"

"Well when you put it that way, yeah." Jake laughed. "Try to stay positive."

The door opened then, Renesmee came out with a newly dressed and blood free Mandy. Her hair was wet, I guess some blood had gotten in it. When she saw me her jaw dropped then she turned and stared at Renesmee with a betrayed look. Renesmee shrugged.

"Hey," I said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mandy asked, dang why were women so difficult?

"Draggin' you here, not being able to save you, killin' Nate, take your pick. I've done a shit load of mistakes lately."

She smiled. "Does your mother know you talk like that?"

Jake laughed, "His mother talks like that." I heard a growl downstairs.

Mandy slid down next to me. Renesmee dragged Jake to his feet and they went downstairs to leave us alone. "How's your uncle?" She asked.

I snorted, "How are _you_?"

She looked straight ahead and leaned her head against the wall. "I'll be fine."

I sighed, "Mandy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you caught up in this."

"Did you hear what I said to Renesmee?" She asked, looking me in the face again. Her blue eyes seemed darker, not because of the werewolf venom, but more like she had been aged over the past couple hours.

"I did." I replied. "Did you still love Nate? If I had known I wouldn't have…"

"I didn't know until today, Johnny." She interrupted. "It's not your fault."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, it almost hurt me thinking of what her response might be.

She didn't respond for a moment. "No, I don't." A wave of relief flooded me. But I had a feeling it wasn't the best time to throw a party. "But what am I gonna tell my parents? I have a gaping wound on my neck for crying out loud."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Her phone rang then, her doting parents calling to find out why she was still out past her curfew. A horrified look spread over her face so I took the phone from her and answered it.

"Hello, Mr. Miller."

"Who is this?" The agitated voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"This is Johnny, Mandy fell asleep. She's really exhausted. Tomorrow's Saturday, I can bring her home when she wakes up." Mandy ground her teeth, evidently my ruse didn't sound strong enough to her.

"Let me speak to your parents." The voice said.

"Umm…" I muttered, wondering if I should come up with another lie or go get them. My dad answered the question for me. He came trotting up the stairs.

I held the phone out for him, he made a face but took it from me anyways. "Hello?"

I could hear the angry muttering on the other side of the phone but couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. "She's perfectly safe here, we can bring her home tomorrow morning."

There was another long response. "Of course, we'll see you in the morning." He hung up the phone then. As he was handing it back to Mandy he said to her, "I hope you don't mind staying over."

Crap, I should have probably asked that. She smiled, "No, it's fine."

"I'll take you guys home." Dad said.

"How's Uncle Seth?" I asked.

"He's awake now but weak. Your mom is gonna stay down here with them for a while. Embry will be up to our house some time tonight."

I felt the frown form on my face. I guess nothing had really changed, Embry was still needed to be my babysitter. I glanced at Mandy, she seemed relieved to be getting out of here. The wound on her neck had decreased somewhat but was still visible. The venom was sealing it. The venom that was now pumping through her veins and probably changing her into the same monster we left crumpled on the floor in the other bedroom.


	22. New Feelings

**Sorry, I've been sick with writers block all weekend. I think I've conquered it though so I'll prob have a chapter tomorrow, hope you enjoy and remember – please no ghosty readers!!**

Chapter 22

"When will we know if I'm a werewolf?" Was the first question Mandy asked once we got in the car.

I saw my dad glance at her in the rearview mirror. "Not till the next full moon." He said solemnly.

The expression on Mandy's face didn't change. "When is that?"

My dad paused again before answering, "Not for another week or so."

Mandy looked to the window then, her face hidden from me. On the ride down to Forks she had sat in the middle, curled up next to me. This time she sat on the opposite side of the truck, arms crossed. I sighed and leaned my head against the side window. This sucked.

She fell asleep by the time we reached my house on the outskirts of Port Angeles. I didn't blame her, it was close to midnight. Before the events of that night I would have picked her up and carried her in the house without a second thought. I hesitated this time though but picked her up and carried her in anyways. I set her in our guest bedroom on the sheets. She didn't wake up, her head just rolled to the side, exposing the new scars along the base of her neck.

I didn't leave right away, I looked at her sleeping like an angel. Was it possible that I loved her more? I felt even more drawn to her. Maybe my shape-shifter protectiveness was kicking in after all the events that happened. Or maybe it was because now she was debating whether she really loved me or not.

I left the room when I heard the door open downstairs. I walked out silently, noticing how my gait had changed. My strides seemed longer and more sloping; powerful, just like my mom's were. I trotted down the stairs and saw Embry pulling the bed out of our couch. He didn't look at me when he said, "I'm guessing Mandy is in my room."

Oops. "Sorry," I apologized. "Is Uncle Seth ok?"

He glanced at me over his shoulder, "Yeah, he's conscious now. He was talking and walking around when I left."

"That's good. Do we know what Nate did to him?"

Embry sat on his newly made make-shift bed, resting his elbows on his knees. "He paralyzed him."

"But how?" I asked, I debated sitting down next to him but decided to just stand.

"He bit him. Some werewolves have special powers like vamps do. Nate's gift must be the ability to paralyze."

I nodded and realized, "He did the same thing to me." Embry cocked an eyebrow at me. "But mine wore off faster."

Embry nodded, "How's Mandy?"

I shrugged, "She's sleeping now, that's a good thing I guess. She's kinda mad at me, she still loved Nate."

Embry snorted and I fought the urge to break his nose with my fist. "Sorry," He apologized.

"I'm going to bed." I growled, turning around and leaving my babysitter on his flimsy pull out bed.

My mom was home when I woke up the next morning. She was sitting on the bar stools around the island in our kitchen with my dad and Mandy. Mandy glanced at me over her cup of coffee, eyes tired and dark. Her hair fell over her shoulder, concealing the scars. She took my breath away. The feeling that I loved her even more crept up from the depths. "Good morning." She said without smiling. At least she wasn't ignoring me.

"Hey," I said in response, helping myself to the cinnamon rolls that were sitting on the counter. "I'll bring you home after I'm done eating."

"Your dad offered to bring me home. I'll just go with him." I turned to glare involuntarily at my dad.

He looked at me for a second then said, "Kalmeren," meaning calm down in Dutch and tapped his cheek below his eye. I turned away from him and blinked furiously. Mandy looked between me and my dad with a puzzled face.

Dad stood up and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back." He said, kissing my mom on her temple before leaving for the truck with Mandy. Mandy didn't say good bye.

I glanced at mom, she was biting her lip and looking after my dad. I heard Embry groan from his flimsy mattress in the living room. I looked back down at my plate and suddenly wasn't hungry.

"I'm gonna go for a run." I said, pushing my plate from me.

"Don't follow them." She said sternly. "Are you going to be in wolf or human form?"

"Which would you prefer?" I asked arrogantly, standing up and placing my plate by the sink.

My mom sighed, "Just tell Embry what you're doing." She didn't look back at me before leaving the kitchen.

I stifled a growl and went to wake my babysitter. He was sprawled across the entire bed, tangled in the sheets. He hadn't slept well, I don't think anyone would on that bed. I pushed his shoulder and he growled. "I'm goin' for a run to Canada." I said. He mumbled something incoherently and I took that as an ok.

I trotted for the back door that was still broken. I stripped and phased before leaving my back yard and started galloping north, relishing the movement. I hadn't really run in a while, it felt good. I made my strides longer, I was covering ground quickly. Soon I didn't recognize any of the scents and knew I was leaving our territory. I didn't stop, I just kept running.

I didn't understand what was going on with me and Mandy. One second she loved me and the next she acted like she didn't care. Girls were so confusing. Meanwhile my feelings for her seemed to only be growing. As I thought about it I realized how much it actually hurt being away from her. She was safe now but there were so many other things that could happen. They could wreck on the way to her house, some bikers could hijack the truck and take them across the border, a tornado could come down and obliterate them. I shook my head, _I'm going crazy, she's just going home._

After a while I made a u-turn and started heading home. My pace seemed to pick up involuntarily as I started heading back to Port Angeles, like my body was anxious to get there.


	23. Dark and Sunny

**Yay I had a bunch of comments for the last chapter! Please keep it up! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 23

I didn't think the weekend would ever end. I so badly wanted to go over to Mandy's house to talk with her but my mom advised me that if she wanted to talk she would call. So I tinkered in the garage on my neglected race car I would probably never race. It just seemed weird now, like my life is so much more different. I doubted I would ever get to race it, all I needed was one bad accident where I walk away completely unharmed and the secret of my mother's tribe would be spread throughout the area. Despite that, I continued to work on the car… it gave me something to do.

That Monday I couldn't get Embry moving fast enough. It was plainly written on his face he did not like his job as babysitter and I felt bad for him but there wasn't anything I could do about it until I was a little older. When I got to school I saw Mandy on the other side of the parking lot and my heart jumped. I luckily didn't have to debate whether I should go and talk to her because once she saw me she started walking over. She met me by my truck, Embry slouched against the hood with an annoyed look on his face. He looked like one of those people you'd see walking down the street and you'd quickly duck into the nearest store.

"Hey," I said in greeting as she neared me, back pack slung over her shoulder and hair covering the scar on her neck. Mandy had always seemed so bright and cheerful before, always sunny. But now she was wearing darker colors, some dark wash jeans and a black sweater. It wasn't like she had gone Goth but it was kinda unsettling.

"Hi," She replied then peered behind me at Embry. "Hey, Embry." She greeted. Embry nodded to her in response.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"It was long." She cracked a smile and I felt relief flood me. Even if she was dressing darkly her mood had lightened some since Friday. Wait... did she say it was long? Did she miss me too? "My parents were pissed I stayed out so late on Friday but luckily I'm not grounded."

"Did they find out about the…" I motioned to my neck with my hand.

She shook her head, "No they didn't. It's fading quickly, hopefully soon there won't be one at all and I can wear my hair up again." She giggled and I smiled, so glad she wasn't as down. "So… um… do I need to, like, stay away from my friends now?"

I heard Embry shift behind me. I knew his answer, he would say yes. "Not completely." Embry growled lowly so that only I could hear. "I mean, you should probably drift from then so they don't freak out at your sudden disappearances. That's kinda annoying." I laughed, thinking of Becca but soon stopped realizing I had no idea what to do in study hall.

She bit her lips and nodded, "Ok then, I guess I'll see you later." She waved a little and walked off, tugging my heart with her like she had it tied to her wrist.

In study hall Embry and I sat at one of the tables off to the side away from everyone else. Embry pulled out his new used pre-calc book and started to work on the problems while I pretended to read a story in my Lit book. I was really watching Becca and Alec's reactions. At first Becca and Alec looked confused, they kept looking back at us and whispering lightly to each other stuff like, "What are they doing?" "Did we do something wrong?" It hurt but it hurt even more when they started getting pissed.

"I don't know what Johnny's problem is. I think his family has done something to him, he's huge, probably on steroids." Becca leaned back in her chair and pouted.

"Why would his family give him steroids, Becca?" Alec said. Ahh good old Alec.

"I don't know, but look at him, it's not natural." My hands started to shake and Embry kicked me under the table. "He's way too different, like he's on drugs. Do you think his new cousin is, like, dealing him crack or something?"

I chuckled and Embry's lip twitched as he resisted a snarl. "Hey druggie," He hissed lowly to me, "Come help your superior with his stupid Pre-Calculus homework."

As I ignored my friends they ignored me. People still stared at me and Embry, but who could blame them? I had shot up over night and brought with me my equally buff 'cousin.' We had officially become the freaks and Mandy soon joined us during lunch.

I saw her look longingly at her old lunch table as she walked towards us with her tray in her hands. One of her friends, a girl named Lexi I believe called her, "Hey Mandy, aren't you sitting with us?"

Mandy shook her head, trying to look convincing. "I'm gonna sit over here." She pointed at our table and sat down. I soon realized that there was a good deal of space between us and the other tables. How quickly we had become the outcasts.

"At least on the rez it wasn't as looked down upon to be like us. They considered us protectors." Embry muttered taking a bite of his lunch.

"How old are you, Embry?" Mandy asked, crossing her legs under the table.

"32." He replied without a pause.

"How come you never, like, gave it up?" Mandy prodded, she hadn't touched her lunch yet.

Embry shrugged, "Just never did. It's easy to keep in touch with Jake this way I guess would be one reason. I don't really have any motivation to age either. After everything calmed down being a wolf was pretty easy."

"Do you like it?" Mandy was just full of questions today. Her mahogany hair was pulled slightly to the side and I could see the faint scar along the base of her neck.

Embry shrugged again, "I don't hate it." Embry's eyes flickered to me so fast I don't know if Mandy saw it. I guessed I had changed Embry's views on being a wolf. He probably wished he had given up his wolf spirit before I came along and ruined everything.

Mandy nodded as if she understood and took a bite of her sandwich. I guess it was reasonable for Mandy to be so curious about our wolf heritage and everything since she was recently dropped into our little mythical world. Compared to the first night she seemed to be better taking things in stride. She didn't seem to care as much that in a couple days she might explode into a werewolf. I was glad, that meant she wouldn't be as mournful and I hated seeing her upset.


	24. Use Your Head or Follow Your Heart?

**This one kinda got away from me, I didn't think it would be this long. Hope you enjoy it though, I really like this chapter. We go back to Johnny's POV next chapter. Remember to comment!!**

Chapter 24 – Mandy POV

It's funny how things turn out. It's like someone somewhere isn't satisfied with how nice your life is looking so they take it and twist it and smash it until it's something they deem correct. Whoever that is… their view of correctness sucks.

Just a week ago, life had seemed perfect. I had the perfect boyfriend… well, except when he was pissed but that wasn't often, also my parents loved him which was a plus, I was doing great in school, and my parents trusted me so much they rarely set boundaries on me besides my 11 p.m. curfew. Now I was practically grounded, my boyfriend ended up being a werewolf and is now dead, and the guy that killed him I am utterly and illogically in love with. Oh and did I add that I might be a werewolf myself? Yeah, my perfect boyfriend left me a little death bed present right on my neck… or in it I could say.

To go back to the whole illogically in love crap, technically he had caught my eye before this whole mess started. I mean he's a gorgeous guy, he's really tan since he's half Quileute and has sun colored hair in contrast. His eyes are a piercing blue and did I mention he's huge? He's probably close to seven foot and has the build of an athlete. Sorry, tall guys make me swoon.

But to add to all of that, he's got the best personality. He's funny, caring, protective in a cute kind of way and he loves to have a good time. I remember that day I went and met him in his garage like it was yesterday.

He had been sick that day and we'd always had kinda a buddy buddy relationship so I went to see him. I ended up dancing with him under the glow of the florescent lighting to one of the best country love songs of all time. I knew what I was doing would get Nate mad. Nate was kinda protective and he wouldn't like me hanging out with Johnny. I went to leave but Johnny stopped me.

"One more song." He had said, his blue eyes pleading. It was like he had cast a spell on me, I had to say yes. He then attempted to teach me to two-step. That's when I had tripped over his feet and exposed the large bruise on my arm from the last time Nate was pissed. Johnny got mad, it actually scared me how mad he got. He started shaking all over, I could have sworn his eyes turned black. I ran out to my car and left as fast as I could. That was the day Johnny became half shape-shifter half werewolf.

Evidently his mom's a shape-shifter and his dad's a werewolf. Freaky family, hu? Well, that night, Nate found out I had gone to Johnny's house… yeah. It wasn't good. I won't go into great details but I still have to make sure my skin is covered to hide the fading bruises. Seeing both of them that day and seeing them in contrast made me realize just how bad Nate was.

Johnny was 'sick' for a week. I desperately tried to see him but every time I called his parents said he was too sick for any visitors. I finally just drove over there and found him in his back yard looking perfectly fine… except maybe a little bigger and shirtless. Right then and there I practically admitted I loved him. I had no idea what my feelings were then, I should have thought out what I was saying better but I felt like there was this force drawing us together. I needed him. When I showed him the worst of the bruises he started to shake like he did in the garage. It didn't seem to faze me this time; I ended up running into his arms.

He brought me inside and things got even weirder when we were sitting in his living room and in bursts an Indian bigger than Johnny who looked at me like I was from another planet. He brought Johnny into the kitchen and I could faintly hear the hushed yelling. I've always been way too curious so of course I snuck closer. I heard the Indian yelling that Johnny was way to new at this. I didn't really piece anything together then; I just figured it was nothing.

The next night Johnny told me everything and of course I didn't believe him. He actually had to drag me outside and phase into a wolf in front of me to convinse me he was telling the truth. I then fainted.

I had just woken up from passing out upon finding out that he had the power to explode into a wolf and suddenly I found myself telling him I loved him and then out of the blue I was kissing him. He was a good kisser, I'll give him that. His kiss was so much different than Nate's, Nate's seemed… rushed and forced, like it wasn't affecting him. Johnny's acted like he was sharing the kiss, like I wasn't the only one getting something from it. But then he growled.

I pulled back, naturally, and saw his eyes had turned from the gorgeous blue to all black with no whites showing. I'll admit, I almost threw him out right then and swore to myself I'd never see him again but then he rushed out of the house by himself. And, well, I missed him. I was worried about him. I had no idea where he went and as the minutes ticked by I kept getting more anxious.

He came back after dark. He came to the front door to make sure I was ok and then later that night I found him camping out underneath my window to keep me safe. I didn't get much sleep that night. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that my boyfriend was a werewolf or the fact that I felt completely drawn to the man sleeping outside my window.

That's really when things started to slide down hill. I found my tires slashed the next morning, a little threatening note from my now ex-boyfriend lay under my windshield wipers. That night Johnny's uncle was kidnapped by Nate and, well, we all went to rescue him. This is where we reach the peak in this story.

Johnny had disappeared into the ancient vampire mansion ahead of us. I just followed after his dad at first but felt like something was pulling me upstairs. Like something bad had happened up there. So being curious and all I went up stairs. The supernatural magnetic forces led me to a door at random. When I opened it I found a huge black werewolf tying a passed out Johnny to a table with chains. When the werewolf looked at me he grinned and I knew at once it was Nate.

You'd think I'd be scared, ya know? I mean, the guy that was supposed to be protecting me from Nate was passed out and strapped to a table and Nate had me trapped in a corner. But as I conversed with Nate, I felt all the old feelings for him. It wasn't like I was talking to a werewolf, I was talking to the Nate I loved. Probably because they were one in the same. But my eyes kept getting drawn back to Johnny. My mind said Nate but my heart said Johnny.

Johnny started to wake up and that's when Nate attacked me. As I watched him jump for me the thoughts that flew through my head were, 'Johnny will save me.' I wasn't even afraid, until I felt his fangs slice into my neck. It hurt like hell fire, Nate's furry wolf head was up against mine, blood ran down my body and I could hear a faint growling in the back of his throat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw shrapnel flying across the room along with shredded pieces of clothing. A roar escaped from the corner of the room where Johnny was located and Nate dropped me. I looked and saw Johnny in his gigantic chestnut wolf form. I continued backing into the corner although I was already up against the wall. Tears fell down my face involuntary as I watched Johnny attack Nate and shake him until we both heard the snap of his neck.

My head was screaming at me to grieve his death but my heart was rejoicing. My heart told me to run to Johnny but my head told me to run to the crumpled body of my attacker. My whole life I had been taught to follow my head. 'Use your head' my parents would always say. They were both lawyers and their minds were probably the strongest tools in their cases. They had raised me to use my head in all situations and that there was always a logical explanation for everything. But as I shook in the corner staring at the two wolves I loved I couldn't come up with a logical explanation for any of this.

When some people rushed upstairs I barely registered that some of them were vampires. My mind was working furiously trying to tell my heart that it was wrong. I should be grieving and throwing stuff at Johnny for murdering Nate. My mind was taking over the situation and meanwhile my heart just sat back patiently and waited for me to calm down.

The next morning I couldn't feel the wound on my neck but there was a long crescent shaped scar from Nate's teeth. I sat up, disoriented, in a bed that wasn't my own. I was still in the clothes Renesmee gave me the night before to replace my blood stained ones. I guessed I was somewhere in Johnny's house. Wandering down the hallway I followed my nose downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was talking to his dad while making cinnamon rolls.

They had both been very cheerful with me despite all that happened the night before. I knew that his dad was a werewolf so when he offered to drive me home I took it, thinking I could ask him some of the questions that were furiously popping in my head. My mind was still taking over control of my body.

But my heart started fighting back when I saw Johnny that morning. I was sitting at the island nursing a cup of coffee when he came down the stairs. He was still sleepy eyed and his hair was disheveled from a restless night of sleep. It was incredibly cute. My heart started gaining on my mind when I saw the look of hurt in his eyes when I said I was riding with his dad. I tried to ignore it though as I followed his dad past a sleeping Embry and out the door.

The whole weekend the last image I had of Johnny kept running through my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the hurt expression on his face and it was like someone was electrically shocking my heart. Mean while I tried my hardest to keep my parents from sending me to a boarding school while hiding the still large scar on my neck.

That Monday at school was hard. I had to stay away from my friends not only for my good but for their safety. It got a little better during lunch. I sat with Embry and Johnny in the back of the cafeteria away from everyone else. We had quickly become the outcasts but it seemed almost comforting that I was an outcast with Johnny.

You'd think the thing on my mind the most this whole week would be the coming of the full moon. I mean, it will completely alter my future if I turn out to be a werewolf. But every time I have a moment to think Johnny is all I can think of. My heart is beating stronger now, my mind still has some say but it has taken the back seat for now. And my heart has proven to me that that is perfectly fine.


	25. Love Sick

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! It's not over yet, about one chapter then an epilogue to go. **

Chapter 25 - Johnny POV

You would have thought the week would drag on. It should have seemed like it was taking forever for the weekend when the moon was scheduled to be full. We would all be waiting on pins and nettles worried about what would happen. That was the exact opposite of what happened. That week was actually a lot of fun. Mandy was a joy to be around and even Embry started loosening up.

That Saturday night was the night scheduled for the full moon. Mandy told her parents she was going to spend the night at her friend Zoe's house so she could have an excuse to be out. The night was cool but surprisingly warm for this late in the fall. My dad made burgers and we ate outside.

We looked like your average family right then. If someone had burst in on us you wouldn't have suspected that half of us were shape-shifters and one or two of us were werewolves. We were all sitting around the patio table, laughing – even Embry, just waiting out the last couple minutes. The sky was a fiery orange and the sun cast shadows that fell low to the ground.

Mandy and I had our chairs scooted close together, my arm was around her. She had her hair up tonight, the scar had faded enough that it wasn't as noticeable. Feeling my gaze she looked up at me and smiled.

"How you doing?" I asked.

Her smile cocked to the side. "I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"That's explainable." I replied with an anxious laugh.

"Is it going to hurt?" Mandy asked, turning her head to look at my dad who had his arm slung around my mom's shoulders. Embry sat slouched in his chair by himself.

I could see my dad was fighting the urge to make a face. "The first time is always the hardest."

"You didn't answer my question." She teased in a flat voice.

Dad shrugged, "Just a little bit. It's more weird than anything else."

Mandy nodded like she understood. Embry spoke up then. "What are you going to do about your parents?"

It was Mandy's turn to make a face, "I've only got a year till I'm old enough to move out. I guess I'll just try my best to hide it from them till then."

Embry let out a snort. "That's no easy task. My mom still doesn't know about me."

"She doesn't?" Mandy asked.

"No, it's against the rules." Embry said simply.

It was silent for a moment except for some birds off in the distance. I could hear a rabbit hopping near the edge of the woods. The sun had gotten to the point where you could almost watch it set.

"I used to love sunsets." Mandy sighed, leaning her head into my chest.

I rubbed her arm, "Maybe you still can."

My dad took his arm off of my mom so he could phase without accidently hurting her. "Ready Mandy?" He smiled, standing up.

"As I'll ever be," Mandy laughed, standing up with him.

I wanted to follow them across the patio. "Stay," My mom whispered like she was talking to a dog. Embry snorted.

As Mandy and dad made their way down the steps the sun blinked out, causing the shadows to disappear. The orange started to fade in slow motion as the moon rose. All eyes were on Mandy.

My dad didn't move at all as he phased into his wolf form, he simply got larger. Mandy was staring at me and I watched as her eyes turned black. "No," I whispered.

She shut her eyes and clenched her jaw. Her hand reached up to grab at the scar on her neck. She hunched over in pain and let out a blood curling scream. I jumped to my feet but mom and Embry were at me in an instant, holding me in place. I growled involuntarily at them and tried to break free. Mandy shook as her body grew larger. Her ears pointed, her nails grew long like claws and dusky grey fur started to grow all over her body.

Then she collapsed. I tore free from my captors and was at her side with my dad in an instant. She was still shivering. Her clothes hung in tatters on her form. "Mandy?" I pleaded, lightly shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes flung open and time seemed to freeze. Any worries, any fears I had seemed to disappear. I knew it wasn't fine but I felt like there was nothing wrong in the world. My heart was pounding at a different beat. I heard Embry curse violently behind me but I didn't care.

Mandy's beautiful muzzle formed a snarl and in an instant she was on top of me biting at my neck. I knew I should fight back, but I couldn't. I couldn't picture myself fighting against her. I'd give my life fighting for her but I'd never hurt her.

I heard more people curse. My dad pulled Mandy off me but then she started fighting him. I heard my mom's wolf roar but my dad didn't need her help. Mandy was strong but males are always stronger. My dad tackled her to the ground and slapped her face. "Snap out of it, Mandy!" He growled.

An involuntary snarl screamed from my throat and I felt my body start to shake into my wolf form. "Johnny, no!" Embry yelled and everything came back into focus.

Mandy was standing on four legs now, panting heavily with her tongue hanging out. My dad stood over her breathing deeply. My mom phased back to her human form and ran to my dad.

My dad wrapped an arm around my mom and kissed her head while still watching Mandy. "Are you calmed down?" He asked her in his wolf voice.

She nodded, gulping. I wanted to take her up in my arms and tell her everything was ok. My body ached to be closer to her. I started walking forward and her ears flickered. She turned to look at me with her big black wolf eyes and my heart beat faster on its new and exciting rhythm.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her voice was new, it wasn't gruff like my dad's but it had a deep authoritative sound to it.

"He doesn't care." Embry spat. I turned to look at him. He had his hands in fists at his sides and his eyes were angry. "He's love sick like the rest of them."

"Embry…" My mom started.

"Shove it." Was Embry's reply. He stormed off and I soon felt a shimmer as he phased.

"Love sick?" I asked.

Mom eyed me then glanced at Mandy then my dad. "You just imprinted, Johnny."


	26. Epilogue Then

**This is it! Thank you everyone who had commented and supported me the whole time! I hoped you enjoyed it! I've got plans for my next fanfic already. It's going to be an Embry imprint story told from the imprinted's POV. It's gonna be called Indian Summer, keep an eye out for it! Remember to post one last comment!**

Epilogue - Then

I was sitting on the back porch with Mandy waiting out those last few minutes before sunset. Those first weeks of her new werewolf life were the hardest. A young werewolf doesn't have the strength to keep in human form during lesser moon fazes so every time the sun set Mandy would change. Meanwhile, I was always with her. It's funny how I thought our love was so strong before I imprinted on her. Now it actually hurt to even be away from her for a bit.

The only idea any of the wolves had why I imprinted on Mandy now rather than when I first saw her as a wolf was that she changed. They said the reason I was drawn to her before was because her fate as a werewolf was already set. Since the werewolf venom changed her DNA she was technically a new person so I was able to imprint on her.

Embry wasn't taking being the only non-imprinted wolf again very well. He was never really at home. He would accompany me and Mandy, who also needed his impressive babysitting skills, to school and then afterwards he would phase and stay out most of the night.

That changed when we had a teacher in training come to our school. Her name was Miss Allison Baker and she was from the University of Washington and part of her course was she had to substitute at a public high school. She took over our English class and Embry's life.

We walked in that morning to English class not expecting anything. Embry was angsty as always and went and took his place next to me. I'd started to ignore him, if he wanted to throw a pitty party I wasn't gonna stop him. When Miss Baker walked in I saw Embry's eyes get wide out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at him and he looked like he had just been told he won a million dollars. He looked ridiculous. I glanced back at Miss Baker, she was looking at Embry curiously and paused for a moment. She blinked then started to teach the class.

Meanwhile, Embry didn't lose that expression till I reached over and flicked his arm. He turned to look at me, "What's your problem, man?" I had asked.

"I think I just imprinted." He had whispered back in a voice so low only we could hear it.

"Do people always look so stupid when they've imprinted?" I had asked. He scowled for a moment but quickly turned his attention back to the teacher. They met after class and I guess you could say the rest is history.

Mandy's parents were labeling her disappearances as just the unruly teenager stage. They weren't happy about it but kind of let her have her way. When they caught her sneaking out the window one night before sunset they pulled her back in and talked to her about counseling. They figured she might be going through some kind of depression since Nate had 'moved to Canada.' Mandy assured them quickly that it was nothing to worry about and was able to quickly push them out before the moonlight flickered in through her window.

They sky started to darken and she grew rigid. She was always nervous around this time. Her phases hadn't hurt as much as the first did but she couldn't help but be jumpy. Tonight she was going to try to stay human. It was going to be a crescent moon; it wouldn't be as strong as a full moon.

When the shadows disappeared I heard Mandy grind her teeth. I glanced at her, she had her eyes closed like she was concentrating really hard. The moon was visible low on the horizon and she was still in her human form.

"The first time is always the hardest." I said, stroking the side of her face. She relaxed and stayed in her human form.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Now I only have to hide from full moons." She laughed then, "Maybe I can convince my parents that I don't need counseling."

I laughed with her and pushed the swinging bench we were sitting on with my feet. We rocked slowly, the moonlight shining down on us. She laid her head against my shoulder and let out another deep sigh, "I love you, Johnny." She whispered.

I let out a small chuckle thinking of how I called what I felt before love. "I love you too, Mandy." I kissed the top of her head and moved the swing again, making it creak as it rocked us in the gentle night air.

**The End**


End file.
